


SECONDLY

by BukiNyan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukiNyan/pseuds/BukiNyan
Summary: [Short Series]Naruto dan Hinata menikah karena alasan yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Dan dua tahun kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai.Lima tahun setelahnya, tepatnya saat mereka memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing, keduanya dipertemukan dalam situasi yang jauh lebih membingungkan. Hinata menjadi perempuan pembuat onar, dan mulai kecanduan alkohol sementara mantan suaminya justru memutuskan untuk membeberkan apa yang selama ini disimpan oleh laki-laki itu tentang perjanjian-perjanjian mereka dahulu.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dan saat botol smirnoff diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Hinata yang berteriak bahkan melonjak-lonjak tanpa alas kaki di meja bartender, berarti pesta di kelab malam itu sudah dimulai. Para pengunjung bersorak-sorai. Mereka tahu bintang malam ini adalah si pendek yang selalu tampil seksi—mengenakan karya rumah mode Dolce & Gabbana, kain tenunan dengan ujung renda, berwarna putih polos, dan berkerut, bahkan tali-tali di pundaknya diikat dengan bentuk pita yang manis. Pundak seksinya memang tidak dapat dialihkan oleh kaum laki-laki di sana.

"Siapa sih namanya?"

"Perempuan itu?"

"Iya."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Di pinggiran, meja yang awalnya ribut oleh sebuah permainan kartu, diberhentikan oleh sikap Hinata dan letupan kembang api di pinggiran panggung. "Apakah dia bisa dibawa ke mana-mana?" laki-laki berambut merah tercengang sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa? Dia sepertinya menarik. Aku pikir tidak punya pacar."

"Jangan. Bahaya kalau menyentuhnya."

"Oh, jadi sudah punya pacar?"

"Bukan. Dia sangat pemarah." Laki-laki berambut merah melanjutkan. "Akhir-akhir ini dia suka marah—marahnya bahkan sedikit tidak wajar." Gaara Sabaku, beranjak dari duduknya, merangkul laki-laki yang duduk di ruang yang sama dengannya. "Mending kita mencari gadis yang lebih seksi darinya. Aku tidak yakin hidupmu akan baik-baik saja kalau kau menyentuh perempuan itu."

Pembicaraan itu berhenti sampai di sana. Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka kembali terusik oleh suara berisik Hinata yang melengking bahkan menguasai pesta di kelab tersebut.

Sebaliknya, ketika segerombol laki-laki yang barusan terhipnotis oleh kecantikan atau tingkah Hinata yang benar-benar bersemangat di tengah pesta. Laki-laki bersetelan dari rumah mode Giorgio Armani, mengerakkan bongkahan es yang ada di dalam gelas wiski sambil memandangi lantai dansa di mana Hinata berada. Ia sempat menarik napas. Kemudian kembali membuangnya dengan perasaan sangat berat.

Mantan istrinya yang benar-benar gila itu ada di bawah sana. Kebetulan yang sangat tidak membuat Naruto sendiri merasa nyaman—kalau boleh jujur, seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mencekik lehernya kuat. Ia sungguh menyesal ketika seorang teman baik mengajaknya berpesta di kelab malam ini. Padahal, banyak kelab malam yang jauh lebih eksklusif di Tokyo, mengapa harus di daerah Shinjuku?

Naruto Uzumaki mengingat-ingat persisnya berapa tahun perpisahan mereka. "5 tahun?" ia bergumam, mengingat-ingat sebentar, dan ketika Naruto tenggelam dalam menghitung kapan terakhir dia dan Hinata bertemu, ia justru dikagetkan oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Hampir menjatuhkan gelas wiski yang dirinya genggam. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Oh, apakah aku mengagetkanmu?" Naru menoleh, pada seorang wanita ramping yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke ruangan ini. Dan begitu dia mencari temannya yang ikut berpesta dalam satu ruangan tidak ada. Naru tahu, temannya itu yang pasti memesan seorang wanita, sementara dia tidak lagi tertarik untuk tidur dengan perempuan mana pun, saat menyatakan diri;

"Aku aseksual, jadi aku tidak tertarik untuk tidur atau mungkin tidak akan semudah itu dapat bergairah dengan sembarang wanita."

Di depannya, wanita asing itu membuang tawa—terbahak-bahak setelahnya. "Kenapa kita tidak mencoba dulu?" Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya. "Kukira kau harus melucuti satu demi satu apa yang aku kenakan, dan kau bisa melihat tubuhku dengan bebas. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi denganmu."

Naru meletakkan gelas wiski ke meja yang dipenuhi oleh botol minuman. Lalu ia menarik jasnya. "Kau salah kalau berpikir semua laki-laki dapat kau taklukkan dengan tubuh indahmu. Kau barusan berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu makhluk kotor yang hanya bisa melakukan persetubuhan, dan tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu."

Naru menggelengkan kepala dengan pandangan miris setelah dia mengenakan jasnya. "Jika memang aku menginginkan persetubuhan, aku tidak akan melakukannya denganmu." Naru memberitahu, kemudian jarinya menempel pada dinding kaca, wanita itu melirik sekilas, dan tahu siapa yang Naru inginkan ketika bukan dia yang dipilih. "Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Oh, ayolah," wanita itu mendesah, menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. "Dasar pelacur sialan!" Naru mengabaikan, dia keluar dari ruang pribadi di kelab malam itu dengan perasaan lega, bahwa dia tidak sedang menghadapi wanita agresif gila yang mungkin menghancurkan mood-nya malam ini.


	2. BAB 2

Begitu melewati lorong kelab malam, Naruto merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri saat dia menyadari barusan, jika ia mengalami kecerobohan memalukan—tidak tahu jalan keluar. Dia terjebak di tengah lorong berdinding hitam mengilap memantulkan cahaya dan juga dirinya yang berdiri tegap namun sebenarnya gemetar, bahkan lantai yang bernasib sama seperti seluruh dinding di lorong itu, kini terlihat menyerupai lorong rumah hantu dengan pencahayaan yang kelam, belum lagi pandangan Naruto sendiri yang terasa sangat kabur, ini mungkin efek sebotol wiski yang dihabiskannya sendiri.

Ketika dia mengambil ponsel, terdengar rintihan-rintihan yang membuatnya menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Ia berharap tidak bertemu makhluk-makhluk aneh yang membuatnya sendiri harus gelagapan mencari tempat persembunyian. Jujur saja, agak malu dirinya mengakui kalau takut pada hantu dan sejenisnya. Karena dia sendiri memiliki kenangan terburuk akan hal itu. Mengingat mendiang ibunya sering kali menceritakan kisah-kisah misteri dibumbui hal mistis yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena membayangkan segala kengerian fantasi ibunya.

Naru mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, menyelamatkan kondisinya yang jelas tidak terlihat baik. Ia berencana kembali ke tempatnya semula—menuju ke ruang pribadi di kelab malam, di mana temannya memesan untuk berpesta. Terkutuk! Memang benar-benar teman terkutuk! Sampai berujung mendamparkan dirinya ke tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Apalagi bertemu mantan istrinya, lalu ditambah mendatangkan wanita tak dikenalnya untuk menghibur. Padahal kalau ada waktu dia tidak akan terlibat dengan perempuan mana pun. Ia belum siap berumah tangga kembali meski sebenarnya tidak ada luka yang benar-benar membekas karena pernikahan pertamanya.

"Darling!" Naru terdiam. Menoleh ke arah suara selagi ia mewaspadai sekitar yang masih terasa amat mencekam. Naru menjumpai seorang perempuan mendekatinya dengan gerakan tubuh yang terlihat agak kegirangan. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Apa kau sedang ikut kencan buta atau semacamnya? Atau kau sedang berpesta minuman dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Yang terakhir." Naru menjawab dengan pilihan yang paling tepat. "Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Kau terlihat—" dengan pandangan yang sulit digambarkan oleh Hinata sendiri, Naru memandangi kaki telanjangnya sampai akhirnya kembali bertemu pandang dengannya. "Dandananmu sangat kacau. Kau bau alkohol."

Hinata mengernyit, serta mengiyakan. "Kau terlihat sangat rapi." Kemudian yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, dia menjauhi Naruto dengan setengah langkah mundur, membuat dahi Naruto mengerut. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa mendekatimu, karena perutku agak mual, terlalu banyak minum."

"Mungkin kau masuk angin." Hinata terbahak-bahak, Naru sendiri merasa tidak ada yang lucu dari percakapan mereka. "Lihat sendiri dandananmu. Kau mengenakan atasan pendek yang memperlihatkan pusar. Kau mengenakan denim seperti celana berenang. Kalau kau membelakangiku, aku bisa melihat lipatan bokongmu."

"Ih, dasar mesum!" Naru memejamkan mata, juga menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. "Kau tidak boleh bicara terang-terangan saat kita sekarang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan."

"Baiklah." Naru putus asa. "Kita terbuka sebagai seorang teman."

Hinata mendekati Naruto, tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk pundak laki-laki itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi, bye-bye, Darling."

Di tempatnya, Naruto masih memandangi Hinata dari belakang. Perempuan itu menyeret langkahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang berayun-ayun karena langkah yang terseok-seok, dan mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu bisa roboh.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaan iba sering kali menyelusup, juga sikap yang tak dapat dikondisikan itu, Naruto buru-buru mendekati Hinata serta menangkap tubuh mantan istrinya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hentikan!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan keadaan yang amat kaget juga berwajah syok. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Naru mulai merasa heran dengan sikap Hinata yang berubah. "Aku... aku... bisa sendiri." Perempuan itu terbata-bata.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tinggalkan aku." Hinata berkata, nadanya agak merintih. "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" dengan yakin Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi kondisimu memprihatinkan. Kau mabuk berat."

Tidak menanggapi kebaikan Naruto, Hinata bergegas kembali melangkah pergi, dan yakin kali ini kondisinya jauh lebih baik, daripada yang dapat dia rasakan barusan, di mana hampir limbung karena serangan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Sebenarnya, tak banyak yang dapat diingat oleh Naruto sendiri, bagaimana mereka bertemu, dan akhirnya menjadi dekat dulu.

Dan anehnya di tengah pernikahan mereka, tidak ada kesepakatan khusus kecuali perceraian yang mereka atur di atas surat kontrak sepeninggal ibu Naruto.

Naru mengenal Hinata dari seorang teman, perempuan itu sama-sekali tidak butuh uang. Kondisinya yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki keluarga. Kerabat satu, kerabat dua, dan kerabat tiga, Hinata diserahkan secara bergantian. Alasan yang dapat Naruto ingat pernikahan itu terjadi, karena kondisi Kushina, ibu Naruto. Berkeinginan untuk memiliki seorang menantu sebelum dia dapat dijemput oleh maut karena kanker yang dideritanya. Keinginan itu sederhana, tapi Naru sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan sedikit pun untuk menikah bahkan berumah tangga.

Kushina ingin pergi ke mana pun bersama menantu dan putranya. Membentuk keluarga bahagia di tengah keadaannya yang sekarat. Membuat foto keluarga. Pergi ke mana pun bertiga. Menghabiskan pekan bersama untuk minum teh atau membaca buku di taman. Karena keinginan sederhana itu membuat Naru akhirnya menikahi Hinata karena kecocokan untuk melakukan permainan—tak disangka-sangka, semuanya berjalan mulus seperti apa yang diinginkannya sejak awal berkeinginan menemukan teman sepermainan yang dapat dikendalikan olehnya.

Aseksual yang dideritanya memang membuatnya tidak dapat mengenal perempuan mana pun. Keinginan untuk tidak berbagi ranjang membuat Naruto sendiri tidak memiliki alasan untuk membangun sebuah hubungan. Agaknya memang pada saat itu dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuat pernikahan kontrak demi ibunya.


	3. BAB 3

Keluar dari kamar di penthouses yang ditinggali oleh Naruto, ruang tamu, juga dapur yang seingatnya berantakan karena dia ingin membuat sesuatu tiba-tiba bersih seolah tadi malam tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Ia ingat kalau kelaparan tengah malam, bahkan membiarkan sesuatu dalam panci panas menggosong begitu saja, sementara di dalam oven, pasta pun bernasib sama, karena tidak ada waktu untuk mengingat apa yang ada di dapurnya, dia pergi menerima telepon. Belum cukup dengan ponselnya, telepon nirkabel berdering layaknya alarm kebakaran yang tidak bisa berhenti sebelum api benar-benar dipadamkan. Dan mungkin saja benar-benar akan terjadi jika dia tidak menyadari atau mencium sengatan gosong dari arah dapur.

Naruto berdeham sembari melangkah, kepalanya pening bukan main. Tepat di tengkuknya serasa ada batu besar yang terus menempel dan membuatnya ingin terjatuh.

"Selamat pagi." Seorang wanita dengan apron muncul dari dapurnya. Wanita itu sibuk mengelap tangannya dengan tisu basah, lalu melepas apron yang dikenakannya, meletakkannya di atas meja kabinet. "Sangat memprihatinkan dapurmu. Untung aku pagi-pagi sekali datang. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin menggerutu dan selalu kepikiran masalah kecil seperti itu di tengah-tengah kerjamu nanti."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar kelaparan tadi malam, ingin membuat sesuatu."

"Kau bisa memesan, atau kau bisa menghubungi aku."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman. "Kalau begitu coba kau cari seorang kekasih atau mungkin seorang istri." Naru mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu satu-satunya cara supaya kau tidak merasa sungkan, karena itu tugas mereka."

"Kukira tidak semudah itu."

Naru bergegas untuk duduk di kursi meja makan sambil tangannya meraih surat kabar. Merasa tidak ada berita yang menarik. Ia mengambil tablet putih di sebelah surat kabar tadi. Menaik turunkan layar untuk melihat rincian saham pagi ini, dan membuka satu demi satu e-mail masuk. Naru juga menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula dari asistennya—sebenarnya wanita itu sekretarisnya yang bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya. Namanya Aimi Hiroko. Dan Naru sering memanggilnya dengan Ms. Hiroko.

"Lumayan, bisa menghilangkan pengar."

Ms. Hiroko hanya tersenyum sembari wanita itu menghidangkan roti yang sudah dilapisi oleh mentega. Naru menggigit potongan roti itu, mengunyah penuh di dalam mulutnya dan terus memandangi tablet kerjanya. "Tidak yang ada menarik pagi ini." Ms. Hiroko bersuara, Naru masih fokus. "Apa aku boleh membereskan kamarmu?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku bekerja selama empat tahun padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengizinkan aku untuk membersihkan kamar itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu. Tapi mungkin kamar itu sedikit privasi."

"Oh, benarkah?" Ms. Hiroko sempat berpikir ke mana-mana. "Sesuatu yang liar?"

Naru merespons dengan terkikik. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Semua orang akan berpikir begitu—sama sepertiku yang kini malah tidak sanggup mengenyahkannya."

Pria itu mematikan tablet, dan meletakkannya di atas surat kabar. "Aku akan pergi mandi."

"Aku akan pergi ke ruang kerjamu untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

"Terima kasih."

Ms. Hiroko bukan wanita tua kuno yang kecentilan. Dia wanita ramping, berwajah kecil, berambut lurus cokelat, matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung, dengan postur tubuh semampai ia dapat menaklukkan laki-laki mana pun. Itu pikiran Ms. Hiroko yang mungkin saja bisa menaklukkan hati bosnya, yang sebenarnya bukan terlahir sebagai pria kaku. Pria itu sangat cekatan, perhatian, murah senyum, dan semua yang ada pada diri bosnya adalah pria idaman yang dicarinya. Sebuah kesempurnaan yang menurut Ms. Hiroko tak dapat dibantahkan serta tidak mudah ditemukan.

Semua kebaikan ada pada diri laki-laki itu menjadi daya tarik bagi Ms. Hiroko yang terus mencari seorang pangeran sempurna menurut versinya. Namun sayang sekali jika Ms. Hiroko sepertinya tidak mendapatkan tempat di hati bosnya yang benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk bercinta.

Desas-desus yang dapat didengar olehnya, bahwa Mr. Uzumaki sudah menikah. Tetapi ketika Ms. Hiroko menyinggung rumor seperti itu, Mr. Uzumaki selalu memiliki tempat dan waktu yang pas untuk mengelak dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ketika berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Mr. Uzumaki. Kadang-kadang Ms. Hiroko punya ambisi untuk mencari sesuatu tentang rumor itu. Ruang kantor pribadi bosnya tampak berantakan, sepertinya tidak akan menemukan apa pun di sana. Ms. Hiroko sudah pusing duluan.

Ia hanya menghela napasnya, memunguti satu demi satu kertas berserakan di lantai penuh permadani berwarna hijau tua. Lalu menumpuk menjadi satu di atas meja kerja. Tapi kali ini berbeda yang ditemukan oleh Ms. Hiroko yang langsung dengan sigap mengambil pigura kecil yang cocok diletakkan di atas meja kantor.

"Oh, ini." Ms. Hiroko terkesima. Ia meneliti saksama sebelum dirinya benar-benar ketahuan kalau menemukan rahasia—rumor yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

Perempuan beruntung itu amatlah cantik. Selera Mr. Uzumaki terlihat dari bagaimana dia mencari istri. Meski sebenarnya wanita itu bertubuh sangat pendek, duduk di atas kap mobil dengan memamerkan sneaker warna putih daripada sepatu hak tinggi yang sangat indah. Senyumannya manis dan terlihat tulus. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Mr. Uzumaki, sementara tangan Mr. Uzumaki lainnya menggenggam buket bunga.

Mereka sangat bahagia—semua pengantin seperti itu. Dan terlihat kalau pengantin prianya pun mengenakan sepatu yang sama. Kasual, elegan, glamor, kombinasi yang sangat cantik. Memberikan kesan bebas tapi tidak meninggalkan esensi sakral dalam upacara pernikahan.

Mata Ms. Hiroko memanas, hatinya pun bernasib sama. Oh, sakit sekali memang mengetahui kenyataan semacam itu. Berat—Ms. Hiroko ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak boleh melakukan hal tersebut. Ia harus profesional daripada melibatkan masalah pribadinya dalam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ternyata, orang yang dicintainya telah menikah. Kabar itu memang benar.

"Hiroko!"

Sebelum ketahuan dirinya melihat foto pernikahan itu. Hiroko cepat-cepat menarik tas setelah memasukkan beberapa maps ke dalam tas laptop Mr. Uzumaki.

Keluar dari ruang kerja, Mr. Uzumaki sangat tampan, mengenakan setelan dari rumah mode Boglioli, serta kaus putih polos yang ujungnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana tanpa ikat pinggang yang biasanya melingkar pada pinggulnya. "Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak jadwal. Oh iya, aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat nanti sore. Jadi, kalau ada yang mencariku, tolong bilang aku ada urusan pribadi dan tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Saya mengerti." Naru mengenyit, Ms. Hiroko mengubah aksennya secara tiba-tiba, nadanya juga terdengar sopan—bukan berarti selama ini tidak sopan. "Silakan, Presdir."

Namun Naru tidak menanggapi keanehan Ms. Hiroko, dia keluar lebih dahulu dari penthouses bahkan masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam tabung lift.

Hiroko di sampingnya masih diam tak bersuara.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Walau tidak terganggu, tapi aneh rasanya menjumpai Hiroko yang terkenal banyak bicara dan selalu memberikan setiap arahan kepadanya diam begitu saja. Mungkinkah perempuan itu sudah punya pacar dan sekarang sedang masa-masa kritis, bertengkar di tengah hubungan itu adalah hal biasa. Biasanya, wanita yang paling emosi dan sering kali meluapkan apa pun itu yang mengganggu pikiran mereka. Seseorang yang dikenalnya seperti itu.


	4. BAB 4

Mr. Naruto keluar dari kantornya sambil memandangi arloji mahalnya. Langkahnya tampak buru-buru, sementara di mejanya, Ms. Hiroko memperhatikan tanpa penasaran seperti biasa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu. Ketika sekitar dua jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba Mr. Uzumaki menghubunginya dari sambungan telepon—telepon nirkabel mereka saling menyambung satu sama lainnya. "Tolong reservasi restoran terbaik yang ada di Roppongi, karena aku akan makan siang bersama seseorang." Apa mungkin istrinya? Bosnya memiliki tingkat privasi yang sangat ketat. Pria itu tercatat single, belum punya pasangan, tapi dia tahu itu pasti kedok. Pernikahan bisnis mungkin yang terjadi. Atau sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada Mr. Uzumaki dan istrinya. Maka dari itu Mr. Uzumaki tinggal sendiri di penthouses mewah tanpa seorang pendamping, dan tentu saja istrinya tidak ada di sana bersama laki-laki itu.

Ms. Hiroko kembali duduk di kursinya, perasaannya tidak tenang, dia bekerja, menghubungi seseorang, dengan pikiran berkecamuk menyakitkan. Namun, apakah dia harus mengikuti Mr. Uzumaki? Kalau ketahuan, apa yang bisa dia jadikan alasan? Padahal Hiroko tidak boleh meninggalkan kantor, karena ada banyak klien yang mungkin menghubunginya. Mr. Uzumaki menyuruhnya untuk berbicara pada mereka, karena terlambat beberapa jam disebabkan urusan privasinya itu.

Sampai di restoran yang sudah direservasi oleh sekretarisnya tadi, dan sebelum keluar dari Land Rover kesayangannya, Naru membenahi tatanan rambutnya di depan spion. Ia sangat tampan, penuh percaya diri memuji dirinya sendiri, ia tidak boleh mengecewakan perempuan itu. Dia harus tampil sekeren mungkin. Dan begitu tersadar, Naru buru-buru menarik napas dalam-dalam. Barulah setelah itu dia keluar dari mobilnya.

Masuk ke lobi, dia sudah disambut oleh sekuriti bertubuh kekar. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ada janji dengan seseorang di lantai 5."

"Oh, apakah Anda pelanggan VVIP?"

"Benar."

"Kalau boleh tahu, nomor meja yang Anda pesan."

"1100, atas nama Naruto Uzumaki."

"Baik. Silakan ikut saya sebentar." Sekuriti itu membelok ke kanan, Naru mengikutinya sampai seorang wanita cantik nan ramping mendekati Naru dan sekuriti itu tengah tersenyum ramah. "Mr. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki, silakan." Pelayan wanita bersetelan jas rapi itu menunjukkan jalan, ke sebuah lift berukir rumit, dengan pintu lift berwarna emas.

"Apakah aku bisa minta tolong?" Naru bertanya, dan dengan gerakan anggun, pelayan wanita itu memandangi Naru. "Aku lupa tidak membawa bunga. Bisakah aku memesannya?"

"Jenis apa yang Anda inginkan? Apakah ini untuk kekasih Anda?"

"Kekasih?" Naru bertanya balik—kepalanya diserang pertanyaan tiba-tiba. "Ah, iya. Itu. Seperti itulah."

Pelayan itu tersenyum menggoda. "Jenis apa yang ingin Anda berikan?"

"Aku tidak tahu banyak. Tapi bisakah sekitar 20 tangkai bunga mawar?" bertepatan dengan itu, lift berhenti di lantai 5. Dan ternyata di lantai itu dipenuhi oleh lorong meliuk-liuk. Tempat di mana dipenuhi oleh ruang privat yang memberikan kenyamanan bagi para pelanggan restoran itu, yang menginginkan sesuatu yang disebut privasi. "Pesankan itu saja."

"Baik, Mr. Uzumaki." Pelayan wanita itu menghubungi seseorang dari earphone kecil tanpa kabel yang dikenakannya di telinga kanannya, berbicara kepada orang di seberang sana untuk segera membawakan 20 tangkai mawar merah secepatnya.

Pelayan wanita itu kembali ke depan Naru. "Mawar Anda akan segera tiba." Ia mengumumkannya. Lalu keduanya kembali melanjutkan jalan. Berhenti di depan dua daun pintu berwarna putih. Sepanjang lorong dipenuhi oleh permadani, yang meredam langkahnya.

Ketika pelayan itu mendorong salah satu daun pintu, Naru dapat melihat Hinata sudah ada di dalam sana, memandangi buku menu. Membolak-balikkan dan terlihat menggerutu—mungkin karena harganya yang tidak bersahabat bagi wanita itu sendiri. Dengan gaun yang didominasi kain renda, pula kerah bulat di lehernya, perempuan itu jauh lebih terlihat manis. Rambut panjang yang tetap dibiarkan, dengan ujung menggelombang. Hinata punya gaya yang imut, tentu saja tidak seperti Ms. Hiroko, sekretarisnya, yang selalu tampil dewasa nan erotis. Mantan istrinya justru memiliki gaya kasual yang memikat.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Wah, kau cepat sekali datang, seperti biasa."

"Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Tidak kok. Kau 'kan tepat waktu, jadi aku mengawali, aku tidak mau sampai membuatmu menunggu."

Ketika Naru mengambil duduk, pelayan wanita di sebelahnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Mr. Uzumaki," sambil menyerahkan buket bunga mawar. "Silakan."

"Terima kasih." Naru memandangi mantan istrinya sembari tersenyum. "Untukmu."

"Hei, ini terlalu romantis."

"Aku berusaha menghargai dirimu yang mau datang ke sini."

"Tempatku tinggal dekat sini kok, jadi tidak susah menemukan tempat ini."

"Ya sudah," Naru bersikap santai setelah itu, sekaligus mencari alasan lain. "Ini hadiah karena kau menerima undanganku tanpa pikir panjang. Kau tahu, perempuan di dunia ini hampir enggan bertemu dengan mantan suami mereka karena alasan yang tak dapat dimengerti."

Hinata mengernyit. "Itu bagi mereka yang menikah..." Hinata melirik pelayan di samping mantan suaminya. "Sudahlah, dibahas nanti saja. Aku lapar. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Aku bisa makan apa saja, termasuk masakan racunmu itu."

"Dasar, kau ini suka meledek."

Naru terkekeh. "Menu macam apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Baiklah, aku bisa pesan yang paling mahal, lalu, traktir aku anggur, boleh?"

"Dengan alkohol yang rendah, ini masih siang."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, sementara Naru sendiri menyadari jika mantan istrinya mengalami kecanduan alkohol. Maka tujuan pertemuan mereka ini, untuk membahas rehabilitasi.

Naru menganggap bahwa ia harus meyakinkan Hinata untuk tidak mendekati alkohol dalam waktu panjang. Perempuan itu harus sembuh. Betapa bahayanya mengingat catatan kriminal pun tidak luput didapatkan olehnya. Memukul seseorang dengan botol, dan kasusnya pun tak hanya itu saja. Tidak sedikit dari mereka justru menuntutnya habis-habisan. Hal tersebut pasti akan melukai perasaan ibunya, yang menyayangi Hinata seperti putrinya sendiri. Naru tidak bisa membiarkan mantan istrinya menderita.


	5. BAB 5

Hinata keluar dari restoran dengan tergesa-gesa. Laki-laki itu pasti gila—mantan suaminya benar-benar gila mengatakan bahwa seorang Hinata butuh perawatan mental ke rumah sakit. Dan laki-laki itu telah menyiapkan segala keperluan rehabilitasi yang akan diikuti olehnya. "Pasti gila. Dia tidak pernah berubah untuk menjadi pria gila. Dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan bertemu dia lagi! Ini terakhir kalinya aku baik padanya—ahhh." Hinata menjauh saat seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya, ia berhasil mengibaskan kasar, tangan mantan suaminya yang mencengkeram kuat. "Hentikan. Kumohon berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaanku, Naru."

"Aku tidak menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi kau mengkhawatirkan. Kau harus mengikuti serangkai rehabilitasi. Dan, aku berjanji akan menemanimu."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melangkah menjauh, bahkan tak dapat dihindari, bahwa mereka kini menjadi bahan tontonan di lobi. "Berhenti berbicara omong kosong seperti itu. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kita sudah berpisah, kau bukan lagi waliku, dan kau bukan lagi keluargaku. Kita sekarang menjadi orang asing."

"Hinata, pikirkan perkataan ibu untuk pertama kalinya."

"Jangan libatkan ibu ke masalah ini, Naru."

"Tapi apa yang aku lakukan karena ibu yang menyuruhku demikian!" Hinata terkesima. "Ibu berpesan padaku, jika aku harus memperhatikan dirimu, dan selalu ada untukmu."

"Naru," Hinata mencermati mantan suaminya dengan pandangan miris. "Itu jika kita masih bersama—jika kita tidak bercerai. Jika kita benar-benar menikah. Itu yang harusnya kaulakukan padaku. Memperhatikan aku karena aku istrimu. Namun sekarang, kita tidak berada ke dalam hubungan itu. Dan hubungan itu tercipta karena saling membutuhkan. Semuanya demi membahagiakan ibu. Kita telah menulis kontrak, dan di dalam kontrak itu kita akan bercerai setelah ibu—" Hinata memilih tidak melanjutkan, memotong perkataannya, takut-takut bila mantan suaminya itu akan bersedih karena ucapannya. "Kumohon, kau harus berhenti bersikap konyol."

Hinata pergi menjauh, keluar dari restoran, tetapi mereka tetap menjadi pusat perhatian, meskipun sebenarnya suara Hinata tidak terlalu lantang, tapi orang-orang di sekitar mereka bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi pada keduanya. Pastinya, orang-orang itu tahu, bersitegang di tempat umum berarti bukan sesuatu yang baik. Tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan kedua belah pihak hanya duduk manis di tempat mereka masing-masing, dan mungkin, sesuatu yang jelas tidak boleh diperdebatkan, bahkan dibicarakan secara ringan.

Naruto keluar dari restoran di mana dia menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama Hinata. Awalnya cukup membicarakan sesuatu yang ringan, tidak memperdebatkan apa pun, tidak pula saling melempar pemikiran-pemikiran mereka. Dan pastinya tidak ada perseteruan, bahkan Naru menganggap apa yang akan dia tawarkan pada Hinata tidak akan berakhir sebagai peperangan. Tercatat sebagai kriminal, membuat diri Naru tergerak untuk membantu perempuan itu. Hinata tidak boleh menjadi wanita pembuat onar—hanya itu yang dipikirkannya. Ketika pertemuan di kelab malam mengantarkan Naru pada kepedulian sebagai keluarga yang harusnya tak dirasakannya kembali.

Baru saja duduk di kursi kemudi, hingga menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Hiroko tiba-tiba menghubunginya. "Mr. Uzumaki, apakah perlu saya tunda pertemuan dengan klien Anda?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera kembali ke kantor."

□■□■□■□■□

Naru terpaksa membatalkan sebuah acara pesta, hanya karena dia sangat begitu frustrasi memikirkan tentang Hinata—masalah tadi siang, dia enggan untuk berlama-lama di luar.

Sedangkan begitu sampai di penthouses, ia langsung menyambar wiski, dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas berisi balok-balok es. Sambil memandang panorama malam dari ketinggian balkon tempat tinggalnya, ia menyesap perlahan dan terus memikirkan tentang mantan istrinya itu.

Sulit mengenyahkan perempuan itu dari dalam pikirannya, pada awalnya kehadiran Hinata sebagai pasangan main yang pas, dan Naru menginginkannya.

Berjalannya waktu, ia peduli pada perempuan itu bukan sekadar peduli pada pasangan main. Hinata menjadi sosok keluarga yang hangat, memperhatikan dirinya sebagai suami wanita itu, menghormati dirinya, bahkan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan seorang laki-laki pada malam harinya.

Perempuan itu tidak mengeluh jika Naru menginginkannya sebagai seorang laki-laki, tapi bukan sebagai seorang suami yang pantas mendapatkannya, karena mengingat mereka tidak menikah demi terlibat kisah-kisah asmara yang membeludak, bahkan melangkah demi tujuan pernikahan mereka untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Tapi mereka sebagai pasangan main yang saling membutuhkan.

Naru, seorang aseksual, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia pun menginginkan persetubuhan jika berahi sebagai seorang laki-laki melonjak pada malam harinya. Hinata tak bisa menolak, karena ia pun menginginkannya, berpikir pantas untuk memberikannya pada Naru, meski di balik itu, akan ada kompensasi yang diterimanya persis sebagai seorang pelacur.

Seandainya, pada malam itu temannya tidak mengajaknya ke sana, ia pasti tidak akan segila ini, ketika mendapati perempuan itu sedikit berubah dari Hinata yang lemah-lembut, kini menjadi liar dan pencandu alkohol. Lalu keesokan paginya, Naru meminta seseorang untuk mencari daftar riwayat Hinata—apa yang dilakukan wanita itu selepas perpisahan mereka.

Satu tahun awalnya, Hinata hanya menyibukkan diri sebagai seorang janda yang tinggal di kompleks perumahan orang-orang kaya di Musashino. Naru memberikan rumah itu untuk Hinata tinggal setelah perceraian mereka nanti. Tapi setahun kemudian, rumah itu pindah kepemilikan, dan Hinata tidak pernah diketahui berada di mana.

Sampai akhirnya genap tiga tahun perpisahan mereka, perempuan itu mulai muncul dan berganti-ganti kelap malam. Mengikuti pesta bikini, minum-minuman keras, keluar-masuk tempat-tempat aneh yang tak dipahami oleh Naruto sendiri.

Hinata bahkan semakin terkenal karena blog pribadinya, yang mengulik tentang kehidupan seorang gadis-gadis malam nan liar di Tokyo. Seolah tidak pernah memikirkan untuk berhenti mengikuti serangkaian pesta-pesta gila yang sangat mengerikan.

Pasti, ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti itu, karena mungkin, Hinata tidak memiliki tempat untuk bercerita. Perempuan itu amatlah tertekan, ibu mertua yang biasa menjadi tempatnya bersandar kini tak lagi ada di dunia ini, Hinata pasti tengah berjuang untuk memendam kerinduan itu.

"Ya, aku butuh berjuang sedikit lagi untuk meyakinkan Hinata, bahwa dia tidak sendiri." Naru bergumam, selesai dia meneguk wiski terakhir di gelasnya.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ketika Naru baru saja selesai menutup pintu balkon, berencana untuk melanjutkan kerja di tengah malam seperti biasa, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering di atas sofa. Ia tidak dapat mengenali nomor itu. Akan tetapi firasatnya berbicara jika panggilan itu amatlah penting. Maka Naru meraihnya, lalu memberitahu orang di seberang sana, "Ya, dengan Naruto Uzumaki di sini."

Laki-laki bersuara berat mengumumkan, "Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, tapi kami dari kepolisian, apakah betul Anda mengenal seorang wanita bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" Naru terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia membenarkan dengan suaranya yang kecil bahkan tercekik di tenggorokan. "Kenalan Anda sedang mabuk berat. Dia menyerang teman minumnya—laki-laki itu saat ini berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan pengobatan, ada bekas cakaran di wajah, kami menunggu hasil dari rumah sakit, apakah si korban mengalami luka serius. Jika memang begitu, kami tidak bisa hanya menghukumnya tinggal di kantor polisi selama 24 jam."


	6. BAB 6

Sebelum ke kantor kepolisian, Naruto perlu menghubungi dua pengacaranya, dan itu tidak mudah. Salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat tidur. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi Naru membutuhkan mereka apa pun yang terjadi.

"Kami kuasa hukum Hinata Hyuuga," Itsuki berbicara—laki-laki berambut lurus yang selalu ditata rapi, kini rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan mungkin karena belum sempat merapikan, ia terbangun, terjaga setelahnya tak bisa tidur lagi ketika ponselnya berdering sebanyak lima kali, bunyinya sangat nyaring, ia beranjak dari tidurnya tanpa segelas kecil kopi pahit yang akan membuatnya tetap melek sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kantor kepolisian. Matanya memicing kepada polisi, yang tampak tajam meneliti dirinya, Itsuki berharap ini tidak akan lama. "Kami perlu mendengar detail kasusnya terlebih dahulu." Itsuki dan Ko pergi ke ruangan yang dapat memberikan kenyamanan bagi mereka untuk negosiasi, hingga pencapaian untuk berdamai dari kedua belah pihak—itu yang paling dibutuhkan.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri, dia menghampiri sel tahanan kecil yang lantainya dialasi oleh tatami, melihat Hinata dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang diborgol, perempuan itu sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepala karena mengantuk. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Hinata mengenakan setelan minim yang terlihat kekurangan kain. Dengan celana pendek yang memamerkan paha putih nan mulusnya. Atasan hitam yang ketat tanpa lengan.

Sebelum memanggilnya, Naru menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hei," Hinata mendongak, wajahnya muram. "Kau baik-baik saja? Seseorang akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Naru menengok ke samping, seorang polisi laki-laki menemaninya untuk melihat Hinata. "Bisakah kau mengeluarkannya? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Tanpa bersuara, hanya menyetujui dengan anggukan kepala, polisi itu mendekati sel, dan membuka pintu sel. Keluarlah kemudian Hinata dari sana dengan langkah yang amat gontai. "Kurasa ini bukan masalah pertamamu, jadi tidak usah lemas begitu."

Perempuan itu mengikuti mantan suaminya dengan menundukkan kepala, di tengah perjalanan, dia berkata, "Ini memang bukan kasus pertama, tapi yang membuatku begitu sulit mengangkat kepala, aku terpaksa harus memanggilmu."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau memanggilku."

"Teman yang biasa membantuku sedang tidak bisa dihubungi," mereka berdua duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus untuk mereka berbicara, tentu saja di depan pintu sana ada polisi yang berjaga, mengantisipasi seseorang membawa tahanan mereka kabur. Sementara saling berhadap-hadapan duduk pada kursi besi yang terasa dingin, di sela-sela itu, Naruto mencermati apakah Hinata terluka atau tidaknya. Si perempuan pendek yang amat badung. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena cuma kau yang ada di dalam kepalaku saat ini, aku terlalu mabuk pada saat itu."

"Itu mungkin karena pertemuan tadi siang." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menunduk kembali. "Coba pikirkan ideku. Sebab ini yang terjadi kalau kau tidak segera ditangani. Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa bahayanya alkohol bagi kesehatanmu? Tapi yang lebih penting bagaimana alkohol bisa menguasaimu dan kau bakal kehilangan dirimu," Hinata mencermati Naruto, laki-laki itu ada benarnya, tapi kehidupannya yang sekarang dijalani oleh Hinata terbilang mampu membuat perempuan itu menjadi dirinya sendiri, atau melampiaskan semua rasa kesal dan kesulitannya menjalani kehidupannya yang kesepian.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk minum, aku hanya mencoba membuatmu untuk tidak kecanduan. Betapa bahayanya terkuasai oleh alkohol, kau akan terlibat ke dalam masalah yang tidak harusnya dirimu lakukan. Pergilah rehabilitasi, jadilah orang yang lebih baik seperti Hinata yang kukenal."

"Memang kau mengenalku seperti apa?" wanita pendek itu bertanya dengan mengerang. "Jangan gara-gara kita pernah menikah kau dapat menilai diriku sesuka hatimu. Asal kau tahu, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, aku sudah menjadi diriku sendiri."

Naru meneliti dalam-dalam mantan istrinya dengan pandangan miris. "Kau selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri, tapi tidak untuk saat-saat ini, dan yang aku ingat, kau tidak pernah menyerang seseorang hanya karena kau sangat marah." Hinata terdiam, kepalanya pening tiba-tiba. "Malam ini kau pulang bersamaku, besok pagi kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak boleh menolak. Anggap kau membayar atas semua kekacauan yang aku selesaikan malam ini. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kau paham?" Hinata membisu.

Rupanya malam ini atau beberapa hari ke depan, dia tidak memiliki celah untuk menolak. Hinata hanya punya satu pilihan—ikut bersama Naruto malam ini, tinggal bersama laki-laki itu, lalu keesokan paginya Naru akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk mengikuti jadwal rehabilitasi. "Prosesnya akan lama, tapi kau akan sembuh, aku menjamin kau tidak akan kecanduan alkohol lagi, dan membuat kekacauan konyol seperti malam ini."

Seseorang mengganggu mereka, melangkah masuk tanpa permisi—ke dalam ruangan di mana baru saja Naruto selesai membicarakan bayaran yang pantas untuk malam ini.

Polisi itu mengambil kunci dari saku dalam jaket bomber cokelat yang dikenakannya, lalu membuka borgol yang melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Kau sudah boleh pulang, aku harap tidak ada kekacauan setelah ini. Karena pihak korban mau berdamai, kau bebas sekarang."

Sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu, sang polisi melirik Naru sebentar, sampai akhirnya benar-benar lenyap tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata lagi. Hanya perasaan tanda tanya yang membekas, mengapa polisi tersebut sangat terlihat membenci dirinya. Ah, mungkin Itsuki dan Ko melakukan sesuatu—sebuah alternatif.

"Bagaimana?" Naru bertanya pada para pengacaranya, begitu mereka muncul di sana.

"Semuanya sudah beres, kami akan mendatangi rumah sakit untuk membayar seluruh pengobatan laki-laki itu. Lagi pula, lukanya pun tidak serius. Laki-laki tersebut berkata, bahwa dia yang membuat kekacauan, maka dari itu Ms. Hinata naik pitam. Ia telah mengakui kesalahannya daripada melimpahkan seluruh kesalahannya pada... kekasih... maksudnya... Ms. Hyuuga Hinata." Itsuki mengernyit sesaat, tampak bingung.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang berdiri, keluar dari ruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

Dan dengan perasaan yakin bahwa Hinata tidak ada di mana pun di sekitar dirinya dan para pengacara, Naruto memutuskan untuk terbuka. "Dia adalah istriku, tolong rahasiakan pada siapa pun."

"Eh?" Ko kaget di tempatnya.


	7. BAB 7

Sampai di penthouses milik Naru—mantan suaminya—Hinata tetap tidak banyak bersuara. Ia masih merasa begitu mabuk, perutnya seperti terkena serangan sembelit, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia hanya tegang dihadapkan pada kenyataan tentang betapa bodohnya dia sampai menghubungi mantan suaminya, dan melibatkan laki-laki itu ke dalam masalahnya. Ya, walaupun memang sepertinya Naru tidak mempermasalahkan, akan tetapi bagi Hinata tetap saja itu amat memalukan. Kalaupun di sekitar sini ada lubang yang dapat menyembunyika dirinya dari laki-laki itu, sepertinya rasa malu tetap akan bertahan.

"Tidak perlu dilepas sepatunya, pakai saja." Naru menginterupsi Hinata, ketika Hinata hendak melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya. Naru kembali ke depannya, kemudian menggandeng tangannya, dan mengajak cepat-cepat untuk masuk. Dari wajahnya, Naru tampak lelah. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Lelet sekali! Bukankah kau punya pergerakan cepat?" Naru mendesah kesal.

"Aku kan baru pertama kali kemari, jadi aku tidak tahu." Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata mengibaskan tangannya dari genggaman laki-laki itu. "Apa kau punya makanan di dalam kulkas?"

"Ada makanan beku, kau tinggal memanaskannya saja."

"Apa kau selama ini makan itu?" Naru melotot, ia tidak mau Hinata mengomel, perempuan itu berhasil menemukan kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah. Makanan beku dan ramen. Karena makanan-makanan itu yang paling simpel untuk dihidangkan, Naru butuh sesuatu yang cepat untuk berdamai dengan perutnya. Lalu dia akan kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Kalau kau lapar, aku bisa memasak untukmu."

"Iya, tapi tidak ada bahan apa pun di dalam kulkas, sementara kau bisa menikmati makanan beku."

Hinata membuang napasnya. "Jadi, kau mau sekalian aku memanaskan bagianmu?"

"Boleh."

Di dalam lemari pendingin yang besar, Hinata mengambil nasi instan di dalam sana. Beberapa lauk yang hanya tinggal digoreng, atau bahkan dimasukkan ke microwave seperti nasi dalam kemasan putih dengan penutup plastik merah putih. Ini makan malam yang paling dibenci oleh Hinata sendiri, di mana dia tidak pernah bisa berteman dengan makanan-makanan instan. "Mau bagaimana lagi." Ia mendengkus lelah, merasa sudah cukup malam ini untuk membuat kekacauan. Tidak harusnya dia menambah tekanan dan vertigo yang mungkin saja dapat menyiksa Naruto.

Ketika microwave berbunyi bip, itu artinya semua makanan itu siap dihidangkan, tinggal gyoza yang ada di atas teflon sebentar lagi bakal matang.

Dan begitu semuanya telah selesai—makanan-makanan itu telah ditata di atas meja makan. Perempuan itu buru-buru mengetok jidat mantan suaminya yang tertidur di atas sofa. "Sudah beres, kau benar-benar sungguh sudah mengantuk?" Naru mengambil duduk, terlihat agak enggan untuk melakukannya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa makan semuanya sendiri kok."

"Dasar, kau benar-benar rakus ya, dan satu-satunya bagian itu yang aku tahu, tidak pernah berubah darimu."

Tidak mempedulikan ocehan Naru, Hinata berjalan mendekati dapur, kemudian duduk di atas kursi meja makan, hingga Naru pun menyusul duduk di depan perempuan itu.

"Akhirnya, aku punya teman untuk makan malam," ujar Naru, suaranya agak pelan, seperti ia menggerutu dalam kesedihan. "Biasanya aku akan membuat ulah di dapur."

"Salah satu kebiasaanmu kau pelupa. Pasti pancinya berakhir gosong, 'kan?"

Naru mengernyitkan wajah, tampak malu. "Benar. Tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu."

Mereka makan dengan ketenangan yang bahkan orang-orang mengira, kalau penthouses itu tidak ada penghuninya. Bunyi detik jam saja terdengar sangat berisik. Saat balkon sempat dibuka demi mendapatkan angin malam yang segar, gemeresik dedaunan buatan yang menghiasi halaman balkon membuat mereka sedikit kedinginan.

"Kenapa di sini sunyi sekali?" tanya Hinata, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Eh?" Naru tersentak. "Bukannya saat makan tidak boleh bersuara, ya?" Hinata tiba-tiba memandanginya jijik. "Ibu sering mengingatkan kita, kalau makan tidak boleh berbicara—"

Hinata memotongnya dengan kesal. "Itu saat ibu bilang kalau mulut kita penuh oleh nasi!" Naru terdiam, badannya seakan-akan menyusut menjadi kecil. Ia lupa, kalau Hinata sosok wanita yang dapat membenahi kesalahan otaknya—Naruto itu bodoh! Di tidak akan mengerti hal apa pun di dunia ini, terkecuali pekerjaannya. Naru dapat mengingat kata-kata itu, saat upacara teh terakhir kalinya, Hinata tersenyum seperti ibu tiri yang tengah mengejek tetapi tertutupi oleh kebaikannya. Muka setannya itu, ngeselin!

Naru melanjutkan makannya sementara Hinata pergi ke dapur untuk membuang bungkus-bungkus makanan instan. Lalu mencuci tangannya. Pergi ke kamar Naru. "Kamarku..." Naru berujar sedikit panik. "Kamarku."

"Aku tahu kamarmu berada di mana, kau tadi sempat masuk ke sana. Kenapa? Kau suruh aku tidur di sofa?" Naru menggelengkan kepala. "Laki-laki baik nan gagah tidak akan menyuruh seorang wanita tidur di sofa." Si pendek itu benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa dia bersuara manis sih.

Tidak lama masuk, Hinata keluar lagi, agak tergesa-gesa, jari telunjuknya terus menunjuk Naru yang baru saja memasukkan seluruh makanannya ke mulut. "Hei, apakah kau maniak?" Naru masih terdiam. "Kenapa banyak fotoku di dalam kamarmu?" lalu menyemburkan nasi, sampai Hinata menjauh, ia kemudian mengernyit. "Jorok!"

Belum berhasil menelan seluruh makanan yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya, Naru menggerakkan tangannya, menolak tuduhan itu. "Aku akan memaafkan foto pernikahan kita tepat di atas kepala. Tapi, semua foto-foto pribadiku sangat menggangguku."

"Aku tidak pernah mendekorasi kamarku, jadi aku membiarkannya begitu dari kamar yang lama."

"Dasar aneh!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena terheran-heran. "Besok, kau harus melepaskannya dari tembok kamarmu. Tentu saja, aku tidak mau fotoku disalahgunakan."


	8. BAB 8

Hinata terbangun. Dengan mata masih mengerjap, dia turun dari kasur besar Naru. Semalam yang dia ingat, dia tidur bersama dengan mantan suaminya itu—tidur biasa, tidak ada yang terjadi pada mereka. Hanya saja, Naru punya kebiasaan setidaknya satu atau dua jam setelah tidur dia pasti akan terbangun. Maklum, dia bekerja seperti penduduk Jepang pada umumnya, tanggung jawab dalam pekerjaan diprioritaskan. Bukan rahasia lagi, angka kematian karena kelelahan bekerja semakin tinggi di Jepang. Sampai-sampai pemilik perusahaan mengimbau untuk semua karyawan pulang tepat waktu, tapi bagaimana kalau bosnya sendiri macam Naruto?

"Naru, aku lapar!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk perutnya, tapi Naru tidak ada di mana pun ketika dia mencarinya setelah keluar dari kamar—tidak mendengar laki-laki itu menanggapi keluhannya, Hinata semakin dibuat kesal.

"Oh, dia di sana." Tidur di atas sofa, kertas-kertas HVS berserakan, jatuh jatuh tepat di atas permadani, ada yang masih tertata rapi di sebelah laptop laki-laki itu. "Naru, bangun! Ayo makan!" ujar Hinata.

Naru hanya melenguh sesaat saat masih berbaring, lalu dia tidur lagi. "Ini hari kerja lho, kenapa kau masih tiduran? Ini sudah jam enam, nanti kau telat."

"Aku yang punya perusahaan, kenapa aku harus khawatir?" masih memejamkan mata, laki-laki itu berkata. "Kau pesan makan saja ya. Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekitar siang. Dokter tersebut masih menghadiri beberapa konferensi pagi-pagi sekali, dan ada urusan setelah itu."

"Jadi kau benaran akan membolos?"

"Iya. Lagi pula, seingatku, tidak ada jadwal penting hari ini."

"Apakah hari ini seharusnya kau punya jadwal bermain golf?" Naru membuka matanya. "Apakah jadwalmu masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya. Seharusnya. Tapi aku sedang lelah, aku akan ambil jadwal sekitar sore hari." Naru mengambil duduk, dengan merasakan sesuatu yang berat berjatuhan ke belakang tubuhnya. Namun ia mengangkat wajahnya, Hinata mengambil duduk di atas pahanya. Tubuh kecil perempuan itu menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan tali kamisol yang melorot, Hinata terlihat seksi. Tapi bukan waktunya untuk tergoda. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Apa kau masih sama juga?"

"Apanya?" Hinata menggelengkan kepala, wajahnya menggoda, bibirnya tersungging senyuman. "Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Kau... masih menjadi aseksual? Kau tidak terangsang?" mantan istrinya berbisik. "Kau tidak merasakan dorongan seks pagi ini?" Naru masih memandanginya—perempuan sialan ini mengajaknya bermain. "Bagaimana kalau aku melucuti semua pakaianmu? Aku akan berada di bawahmu... lalu... aku..." belum berhasil membisikkan semua kata-kata penuh gairah itu. Hinata kaget menjumpai seorang wanita tinggi semampai berwajah syok. "Oh, demi Tuhan!" Hinata buru-buru berguling ke samping, Naru mengernyit tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya dia pun menjumpai Ms. Hiroko yang masih membeku. Naru buru-buru membenahi kancing kemejanya, juga menurunkan kaus dalaman—Hinata baru saja menggoda dengan menyentuh perutnya—memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaus dalaman putih yang dikenakan olehnya.

Naru berdiri, tapi masih tenang, tidak termakan gugup ataupun panik seperti Hinata yang buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Naru.

"Apakah... saya mengganggu?"

"Tidak." Naru mencari pelarian dengan membenahi semua kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan. "Oh iya," dia kembali berdiri tegap, kedua tangan masing-masing diletakkan pada pinggul. "Bukankah aku sudah mengirimmu pesan, kalau aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor seharian ini. Aku yakin mendapatkan notifikasi kalau pesan itu benar-benar sudah terkirim ke akun sosial mediamu." Ms. Hiroko berwajah malu. "Kau tidak mengecek ponselmu?"

"Saya sudah mengecek. Namun saya kira, saya harus mampir ke tempat Anda sebelum menuju ke kantor, memastikan Anda tidak terkena demam atau mungkinkah Anda membutuhkan sesuatu."

Naru terdiam, mengernyitkan wajahnya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan dalam situasi seperti sekarang?

Akan tetapi Hinata tiba-tiba muncul, ia mengenakan kemeja Naru yang diambilnya asal dari dalam lemari. Untuk seukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, sialan, kemeja itu seperti gaun terusan yang manis. Naru hampir tertawa.

"Apakah aku perlu membuatkan teh untuk tamumu?"

"Dia bukan tamuku," Naru memberitahu. "Dia sekretarisku, dia hanya mampir karena dikiranya aku sedang sakit. Tapi mungkin bisa kau buatkan teh, aku ingin berbicara masalah pekerjaan sebelum membiarkan dia pergi dari penthouses. Oh iya, namanya Aimi Hiroko."

"Ms. Hiroko?"

"Anda boleh memanggilnya seperti itu, Mrs. Uzumaki." Keduanya sama-sama menoleh—secara bersamaan memandangi Ms. Hiroko yang entah mengapa dia perlu menyebut Hinata seperti itu. Artinya, sekarang dia sudah ketahuan telah mencari sesuatu, atau sebenarnya tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu.

"Hiroko, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku pikir di sini ada sedikit kesalahpahaman—" Naru melirik Hinata, dari tatapan itu, Naru menyuruh perempuan itu untuk diam. "Aku akan buatkan teh untuk kalian." Seingat Hinata, Naru bukan pemarah, tapi ada saat-saat laki-laki itu cukup mengerikan. Ia tidak mau terlibat ke dalam sisi Naru yang seperti itu.

Di bagian kursi kayu balkon, Hinata mencuri-curi pandang dari meja kabinet di dapur, sambil membuat dua cangkir teh. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Naru dan sekretarisnya bicarakan. Apakah ini soal tadi? Atau soal pekerjaan? Wanita itu berwajah sedikit pucat, meski terlihat tegap dan menunjukkan dia begitu profesional, tetapi agaknya terlihat lesu.

Hinata mendengkus di tempatnya. Ia tidak punya badan setinggi Ms. Hiroko dan mungkin tubuhnya tak seseksi wanita itu pula, tapi dia lebih dibingungkan, apakah dia perlu datang ke sana untuk mengantar teh?

Ms. Hiroko kemudian berpamitan, melewati dapur, tak menoleh sama-sekali. Naru masuk, meninggalkan balkon dengan pintu yang masih terbuka, dengan gorden tipis putih yang beterbangan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Padahal aku sudah membuat teh untuk kalian."

"Dia ingin memberitahu kalau akan mengambil cuti minggu depan."

"Mendadak?"

Naru tidak melanjutkan, ia tahu Hinata penasaran, tapi Naru berharap Hinata tidak tahu soal—bagaimana tidak profesionalnya Ms. Hiroko, yang ternyata diam-diam mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya. Sebagian orang mungkin mempercayai desas-desus itu, dan memilih diam, tapi Ms. Hiroko terus merasa penasaran, sampai menemukan pigura yang tidak sengaja Naru keluarkan dari kamar, itu selepas pertemuannya dengan Hinata di kelab malam. Sebenarnya, itu memang kesalahannya sendiri.

"Perempuan itu terlihat menyukaimu," ujar Hinata. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan padanya, kalau kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, semua orang pasti sudah tahu kalau kita telah bercerai."

"Sepertinya, kau juga harus tahu sesuatu yang aku simpan selama ini," Hinata memandangi Naru waswas. "Kita masih berstatus menikah. Entah apa yang terjadi, perjanjian di mana aku yang akan mengurus perceraian itu tidak pernah aku lakukan. Aku kira kau akan mencariku. Aku tidak mampu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi. Status itu begitu saja aku lupakan karena pekerjaan yang terus menumpuk dan melupakan perjanjian akhir itu. Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Itu sangat konyol dan sulit diterima."

"Benar. Aku sungguh konyol ketika melupakan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan, tapi jika kau memang menyuruhku untuk segera mengurusnya hari ini juga, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Melakukannya untukku?" Hinata bertanya lirih, Naru terdiam. "Apakah itu artinya kau memang sejak awal tidak ingin ada perceraian di antara kita?"

"Ibu... tidak menginginkan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibu tahu soal kontrak itu."

"Naru," Hinata mengambil langkah mundur, perutnya bergejolak perih. "Mengapa kau baru memberitahu soal itu? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan dari dulu?" nada bicara Hinata meninggi, unsur kekesalan jelas ditemukan oleh Naru. "Itu sebabnya... jika tidak masalah bagiku menjadi perempuan mata duitan?"

"Hinata." Naru mengambil langkah mendekat, merasa menyesal.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dari ibu. Apakah aku melakukan itu semua karena aku butuh uang? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku tidak butuh uang, aku ingin ada di dekat ibu selama yang aku mau. Jika memang ibu tahu soal surat kontrak itu, aku ingin menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku hanya ingin berada di sisinya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan, karena aku takut akan membongkar apa yang terjadi pada kita, tapi ternyata ibu sudah tahu bahkan tidak mengatakan hal tersebut padaku? Dan kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"

Hinata membuang tawa, wajahnya kesal, dan merasa begitu sangat kecewa.

Ketika Naru pergi ke New York saat itu, sebelum malam di mana Kushina mengembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya, ibu Naru mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, semua kalimat itu membekas pada diri Hinata. Hatinya terluka, tapi dia tahu, sepenuhnya memang pantas diterima olehnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tujuanmu, asalkan putraku menyukaimu, itu sudah cukup, tolong jangan tinggalkan dia ketika uang-uangnya tidak lagi mampu membahagiakan dirimu. Jika memang ada laki-laki yang lebih kau cintai nanti, tolong pikirkan perasaannya, maafkan aku karena telah memaksamu demikian."

Kushina tidak memberitahu Hinata, kalau dia tahu semua isi surat kontrak itu. Kompensasi yang dapat dibayarkan—beruntung bahwa sebenarnya wanita itu tidak mengetahui surat tentang perceraian. Yang dibaca oleh Kushina adalah apa yang diberikan Naru pada istrinya. Semua yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang wanita untuk bersenang-senang dan rela menikah dengan laki-laki yang tak dicintainya, asalkan kaya-raya.

Kushina tahu, kontrak itu ada karena dirinya yang menginginkan sosok keluarga sebelum kematian datang. "Ibu ingin kau tetap berada di sisi Hinata, karena kalian saling membutuhkan."


	9. BAB 9

Apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Naru adalah surat kontrak yang sengaja dibuat untuk meyakinkan ibunya, tentang surat kontrak objektif dalam pra-nikah, lalu dipegang oleh notaris keluarganya. Surat tersebut adalah surat lain yang juga sah, bukan asal-asalan untuk dibuat. Namun, masih ada beberapa surat yang mengatur perceraian, dan hanya keduanya saja yang tahu tentang itu.

Orang-orang seperti Naru sering kali membutuhkan perjanjian pra-nikah, kebanyakan karena pernikahan bisnis. Atau, terdapat alasan yang mampu dipahami oleh mereka sendiri mengapa wajib untuk membuatnya sebelum terikat ke dalam pernikahan.

Kushina terkejut, jika mereka membuat surat semacam itu sebelum menikah—beruntung bahwa Kushina tidak tahu, masih terdapat surat lainnya, yang mungkin bakal membuatnya sakit hati soal perceraian yang diatur—tentu saja, Naru tidak berniat memberitahu soal itu sampai kapan pun.

"Aku menunjukkan surat ini dan mengatakan pada ibu, kalau kita memiliki perjanjian pra-nikah. Kebanyakan pasangan memiliki hal ini, dalam kesepakatan yang sudah diatur, agar tidak ada satu pun pihak yang merasa dirugikan jika sesuatu terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Kebanyakan pernikahan antar keluarga dinasti, untuk membagi-bagi harta gono-gini, juga mengatur apa yang dapat diberikan ke anak-anak." Naru menyimpan seluruh data perjanjian itu ke dalam sebuah brankas besi yang disimpan di dalam lemari. Tertutupi oleh pakaian-pakaian yang digantung. Dan hanya dia yang bisa membuka brankas kecil itu. "Meski tidak semua, aku ingin sebagian yang telah kita sepakati diketahui oleh ibu."

Hinata membuang tawa kecilnya, ia memandang Naru dengan tatapan kesal. "Dalam perjanjian itu aku yang paling disudutkan. Pantas ibu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu, meski nanti kau tidak lagi memberikan apa yang aku mau." Naru tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya karena sangat begitu berdosa. "Padahal aku tidak ingin apa pun yang kauberikan. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi ibu, tetapi kepergian beliau justru membawa kekecewaan terhadapku."

"Ibu sangat bahagia bersamamu, kau harus melihat dari bagian itu."

"Karena dia ingin membuat kenangan terbaik bersama seorang menantu," ujar Hinata lirih, bukan lagi diserang rasa malu ataupun amarah, kini dia dibingungkan apakah ibu benar-benar bahagia bersamanya selama ini. Apakah senyuman Kushina tulus untuknya, apakah genggaman tangan wanita itu memang karena perasaan bahagia atau justru sebuah kebencian—Hinata bahkan masih mengingat, tangan ringkih nan lemah Kushina.

"Kukira ibu sangat sedih, karena kita melakukannya tanpa perasaan yang tulus. Kau tahu, bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh ibu, 'kan? Kita berpura-pura bahagia, ibu tahu semua yang telah kita lakukan. Ibu menyesal membuat kita harus bermain-main seperti ini. Perasaanku makin tidak tenang, dan ini membuatku semakin kacau." Hinata membanting map mika, dan seluruh kertas-kertas tersebut keluar dari map berceceran di dekat kaki Naru. "Seharusnya kita tidak membuat kontrak-kontrak aneh. Atau seharusnya, seseorang tidak perlu menunjukkan ini pada ibu."

"Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk tidak menceraikan dirimu."

"Apa kau bilang?" dahi Hinata berkerut.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak mengurus surat perceraian, dan aku akan merevisi soal perceraian itu."

"Hentikan omong kosong semacam itu!" Hinata mendorong kasar dada Naru. "Kita akhiri semuanya. Kau menulis bahwa tidak ada pihak yang dapat dirugikan, tapi aku benar-benar dirugikan dalam masalah ini. Kau memberitahukan perjanjian yang harusnya diketahui oleh kita dan notaris. Namun kau memberitahu ibu, bahkan kau tidak memberitahu soal itu padaku, kau melanggar semuanya Naru. Kau yang melakukan kesalahan."

"Aku akan memberikan kompensasi, dalam bentuk yang kau inginkan."

Hinata menggeleng miris. "Kau masih berpikir aku butuh uang dan semua harta-harta sialan itu darimu?" Hinata menunduk, tangannya terus bermain-main secara gugup. "Apa kau sama-sekali tidak merasa bersalah telah memberitahu ibu? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah karena telah mempermainkan perasaan ibu? Sepertinya otakmu sedang bermasalah." Hinata beranjak dari tempat itu, dia perlu memikirkan ulang untuk terlibat lagi dengan mantan suaminya—bukan! Laki-laki itu masih menjadi suaminya sekarang.

□■□■□■□■□

Hampir setengah jam Naru tetap berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia begitu berat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun saat dirinya berhasil mengenyahkan perasaan enggan yang terus meninggi, Naru memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan sekeluarnya dari tempat tersebut, Naru menjumpai Hinata duduk sembari menekuk kakinya, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas lutut. Sepertinya perempuan itu telah berdamai dengan rasa sedihnya, meninggalkan kedua mata yang membengkak dengan bola mata memerah.

Awalnya Naru tidak berani mendekati Hinata. Namun ia harusnya mendekati perempuan itu, mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa menenangkan Hinata. "Kita bisa menunda pergi ke rumah sakit kalau kau memang belum siap untuk pergi ke sana."

Dengan perasaan yang amat frustrasi, Hinata menggeleng kecil, membalas ucapan Naru. "Sebaiknya aku tidak pergi ke sana—sampai kapan pun itu." Naru mengambil duduk pada meja minimalis sofa. Hanya di situlah yang paling dekat untuk tetap berada di depan Hinata. Ia ingin meraih tangan Hinata yang terus mengepal, tapi Naru tahu, ia tidak boleh melakukannya, mungkin saja wanita itu tidak menyukai sikapnya. "Apakah kau tidak mendaftarkan perceraian itu hanya karena menjaga perasaan ibu?" Naru terkesima. Ia tidak bisa menjawab bagian itu. "Adakah yang mengganggumu selain kau memikirkan perasaan ibu?"

"Tentu," Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak tahu persisnya kapan, tapi aku senang berada di sisimu. Aku pikir tidak perlu mendaftarkan tentang pernikahan dan mengurus perceraian. Karena aku merasa suatu hari nanti ada kesempatan kedua kita bisa dekat dan memutuskan untuk bersama. Agaknya, kita memiliki sebuah kecocokan. Sama-sama tidak begitu menyukai lawan jenis—bukan berarti kita menyimpang, hanya saja kita tidak pernah memikirkan untuk terikat."

"Tapi nyatanya kita terikat."

"Benar," berat hati Naru membenarkan. Ia perlu membasahi bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tidak adakah kesempatan kedua?" Hinata mendongak, wajahnya terlihat masih bersedih. "Kupikir kita bisa bermain sekali lagi kehidupan keluarga, karena aku membutuhkannya, kita yatim piatu, bukankan begitu? Kurasa saat kita masih sama-sama merasa nyaman kita perlu memikirkan ulang pernikahan."

"Kehidupan pernikahan itu... membingungkan." Balas Hinata, suaranya sumbang karena sehabis menangis.

"Hubungan kita juga membingungkan. Tapi aku menyukai saat kau berada di sisiku."

"Naru..."

Naru tersenyum, ia terlihat manis dengan lesung pipitnya. "Ada saatnya aku berusaha ingin menemukanmu, tapi ada pada diriku memberitahukan kenyataan, kalau kau mungkin tidak akan nyaman dengan pertemuan kita, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah melakukannya. Pun, saat aku memutuskan untuk memproses perceraian, itu terasa amat berat. Jadi, aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun pada hubungan kita. Aku tidak mau melangkah, aku juga tidak mau mundur. Lalu, maafkan aku karena tidak mengatakan dari awal apa yang aku beritahukan kepada ibu tanpa persetujuanmu."

Hinata tahu, jika dia terlibat dengan Naruto Uzumaki, ia akan dibingungkan oleh sikap laki-laki itu. Naru sangat aneh, dan kadang-kadang Hinata mempertanyakan sikap asli laki-laki itu. Naru tidak bisa dinilai sebagai laki-laki baik, juga tidak bisa dinilai sebagai laki-laki buruk. Kehidupannya datar, dia cenderung pendiam bagi Hinata, bersikap sesuai keadaan—yang paling penting sifat yang diketahui Hinata dan seolah melekat, adalah ketidakpekaan laki-laki itu.

Apakah semua aseksual seperti Naru?


	10. BAB 10

Ms. Hiroko tidak berada di sisinya selama dua minggu ke depan. Naru membiasakan diri untuk bekerja sendiri tanpa seorang asisten dan juga sekretaris. Kalau masalah dapur dia tidak akan khawatir lagi. Sarapan, juga ketika makan siang tiba, Hinata akan menyiapkan semua makanan bergizi yang dibutuhkannya di atas meja. Tapi untuk makan malam, Naru menyadari kalau dia sudah kelewat jauh. Saat melirik jam dinding, ia benar-benar baru sadar kalau ini sudah tengah malam. Ia penasaran mengapa Hinata tidak masuk ke ruang kerjanya, untuk menawari segelas teh dingin, atau sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya rileks.

Sebelum ini, Naru pikir hubungan mereka tidak akan membaik, setelah apa yang mereka lewati setidaknya dua hari ini. Sebuah pengakuan yang mengejutkan bagi Hinata. Pertama, Naru tidak mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka ke kantor sipil. Kedua mereka terikat dalam status pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan, pemberkatan tentu saja sudah cukup membuat mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Maka dari itu, status mereka tercacat tetap menjadi orang yang melajang, Hinata tahu itu, dan secara kesimpulan itu cukup masuk akal. Mereka tidak perlu melakukan sidang untuk mengurus perceraian, atau mewakilkan kehadiran mereka kepada pengacara masing-masing.

Sejujurnya, Hinata sampai dibuat pusing. Ia kira awalnya Naru sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan itu. Namun ternyata selama dua tahun—genap menjadi lima tahun, mereka tidak mencatatkan pernikahan itu, status mereka menjadi aneh. Sekarang, Naru mengurus atas seizin Hinata. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sah secara hukum. Dan keputusan dari mereka jika memang menginginkan adanya perceraian, berarti keduanya akan dibuat pusing kembali. Bagaimanapun dia harus membayar utang di mana Naru berhasil membekaskan dirinya dari penjara.

Tadi malam, Hinata dan Naru merevisi surat kontrak mereka, perjanjian pra-nikah yang diperbarui. Dengan beberapa yang masih dipertahankan, "Laki-laki memiliki hak asuh untuk anak-anak. Setelah perceraian, istri mendapatkan tunjangan nafkah sesuai kesepakatan awal". Hinata merasa tidak perlu untuk tidak setuju dengan kesepakatan tersebut. Kalaupun memang dia hamil anak Naru, dan melahirkannya, alangkah lebih baik anak itu berada di sisi ayahnya. Ibunya wanita keparat yang hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk berpesta setiap malam. Beruntung jika bukan menjadi pelengkap bagi laki-laki kesepian di kamar hotel mereka.

Setelah melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya di sisi laptop, Naru merenggangkan badan. Kemudian keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak mendengar apa pun kecuali pendingin ruangan yang menyala, juga mesin otomatis pembersih lantai, seperti anjing penjaga yang terus mondar-mandir. Pikir Naru, mungkin Hinata sudah masuk ke kamar, tidur dengan cepat, meski itu terdengar amat mustahil.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menduga istrinya tidak ada di dalam sana. Naru mendesah, rupanya ia kecolongan. Saking terbiasanya hidup sendiri dan mendedikasikan diri sebagai pria 'workaholic', istrinya keluar dari penthouses saja tidak disadari olehnya. Kalau begini jadinya, dia perlu memasang CCTV yang harusnya disambungkan ke laptop, atau memasang sensor garis, begitu istrinya kabur, alarm akan menyala, Naru membayangkan bunyinya cukup berisik, seakan-akan ada maling masuk ke dalam penthouses. Jika akhirnya seperti itu, ia pasti bakal meributkan keamanan di tempat ini. Ia tidak mau memperkeruh status kriminal istrinya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Mau bagaimanapun jadinya, dia perlu menyambar ponselnya, beruntung untuk jaga-jaga, dia memasang pelacak yang mungkin tidak disadari oleh istrinya sendiri sebelum ini. Percayalah, dunia sudah canggih, tidak perlu memanggil orang-orang pintar dalam meretas, ia bisa tahu ke mana istrinya berada kalau sejak awal seorang suami selalu siap siaga memasang aplikasi yang bisa didapatkan secara cuma-cuma—berlaku bagi para suami yang punya istri seperti Hinata.

"Ayo kita lihat, dia pergi ke mana."

Naru sebenarnya tidak mau menebak, karena pastinya ia tahu di mana istrinya berada. Dalam aplikasi itu, istrinya berada di Shinjuku, titik merah muda istrinya berkedip-kedip di daerah itu. Kelab malam Shinjuku itu banyak, tapi kalau sekelas Hinata, dia tidak mau kelab malam yang isinya cuma hal-hal biasa. Kelab malam yang selalu mengadakan pesta, dikelilingi orang-orang yang tak kalah sinting berpesta sampai subuh. Kelab yang mungkin diisi oleh acara-acara yang pastinya bukan monoton. Ia perlu mencari terlebih dahulu di internet. Kelab eksklusif di Shinjuku mana yang mungkin bisa membuat Hinata jatuh cinta.

Keluar dari penthouses dengan dandanan yang sederhana. Celana berbahan twill berwarna cokelat, dipadukan kaus polo hitam, jaket bomber hitam yang baru dibelinya seminggu lalu akhirnya bisa dipakai dalam situasi yang mungkin menguras tenaganya. Naru terus memandangi posisi istrinya pada ponselnya, wanita itu tidak berubah tempat, ini cukup aman, tapi tentu saja tidak boleh bersantai, daripada mengkhawatirkan istrinya pergi bersama seorang laki-laki di luar sana, Naru lebih memikirkan, apakah istrinya tengah membuat ulah? Naru waswas, maka dia siap menghubungi Itsuki dan Ko. Akhirnya, uang yang dikeluarkannya untuk membayar dua pengacara itu tidak akan sia-sia. Mereka bisa bekerja, dan saatnya melupakan liburan panjang itu.

Memakan perjalanan cukup panjang, Naru dihadapkan pada dua penjaga, begitu dia selesai memarkir mobilnya di sisi kelab. Sepertinya ada acara besar. Pengunjung yang antre di sana lumayan panjang. Mobil masuk dan keluar seperti segerombol semut. Butuh hampir lima menit hanya untuk mencari celah supaya dia meletakkan mobilnya di bagian paling strategis, dan kenyataan di balik itu, Naru hampir cekcok dengan anak muda yang membawa Lamborghini.

Masalah itu belum selesai sampai di situ. Saat Naru sudah mendapatkan giliran untuk masuk, penjaga itu berkata sedikit ketus. "Apakah kau punya kartu anggota?" kenyataannya selama ini, Naru memiliki kebiasaan untuk diseret terlebih dahulu, ataukah diundang, jadi dia tidak punya kartu anggota di kelab malam ini—ia bukan orang gila pesta yang punya semua kartu anggota di kelab malam seluruh negeri. "Kau tidak boleh masuk."

"Oh ayolah, ini urusan penting."

"Semua orang punya urusan penting di sini, bukan hanya kau saja."

Naru bergerak minggir, kalau dia membuat keributan di sini sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan istrinya di dalam sana—itu jika memang perempuan binal itu benar-benar ada di dalam—hal tersebut sudah membuang tenaganya. Ia perlu menghadapi situasi yang mungkin tidak kondusif. Teman Hinata banyak. Seingatnya saat pertama kali berjumpa kemarin, setelah bertemuan terakhir mereka cukup lama, Hinata sangat dikenal. Orang-orang mengambil foto bersamanya. Beberapa laki-laki mengajaknya turun ke lantai dansa. Menariknya pulang sama saja mengajak perang seluruh anggota kelab malam.

Ia perlu menghubungi seseorang yang di ujung sana sudah berada dalam klimaks tengah sesi percintaan panas hampir keempat kalinya. "Oh, aku kira kau tidak akan menerima teleponku."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau perlu menggangguku saat aku sudah berada di ujung jurang."

"Maaf, tapi aku perlu bertanya sesuatu," Naru mendengar erangan kecil yang benar-benar menggangu telinganya. "Kau punya kartu anggota? Tidak masalah di kelas mana, aku hanya butuh masuk ke sebuah kelab malam daerah Shinjuku."

"Coba sebutkan namanya."

"Kukira namanya Kujira."

"Sebentar," laki-laki di seberang sana sedang berbisik. "Apa kita punya keanggotaan di Kujira?"

"Apakah itu daerah distrik merah?"

"Iya, itu distrik merah," Naru membenarkan.

Dan temannya mengulang. "Distrik merah."

"Apakah aku perlu ke tempatmu untuk mendapatkan kartu itu?" tanya Naru, ia menghadapi hal yang menjengkelkan dengan bolak-balik ke banyak tempat. Hinata perlu membayar harga yang pantas untuk ini.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa menyebutkan nomor keanggotaan saja, mereka akan mengecek, dan kami hanya perlu menyetujuinya di sini. Tapi, coba kau berikan pada laki-laki berpotongan tentara, dengan tindik salip di bagian kanan telinga." Naru memicing. "Kami cukup mengenalnya."

"Oke, aku berutang makan siang atau malam padamu."

Percakapan itu sudah cukup melelahkan. Dan ketika telepon diberikan pada laki-laki mirip tentara Amerika yang kekar dan berisi—kulitnya lumayan cokelat, tidak cocok dengan mata sipitnya—Naru dibiarkan masuk. Melewati lorong kedap suara. Setidaknya dinding-dinding dan lantai tidak semenyeramkan kelab malam di mana ia terakhir diajak oleh temannya.

Naru mencengkeram kuat-kuat pada pagar besi. Meneliti apakah istrinya ada di bawah sana sedang menari penuh bahagia. Ia merogoh saku jaket, posisinya semakin kuat di dekatnya. Pada akhirnya, ia menemukan istrinya yang cukup mencolok karena ukuran tubuhnya juga karena kegirangannya yang seperti orang sinting. Hinata ada di dekat meja bartender. Bajunya terbuka pada bagian punggung, sementara bagian depan teramat sopan, tertutup, tidak menunjukkan buah dada yang mungkin dapat membuat laki-laki memandanginya penuh nafsu untuk menggauli di atas ranjang. Rambutnya seperti biasa tak diikat, dibiarkan tergerai.

Naru memutuskan segera turun. Ia menurunkan ritsleting jaketnya. Langkahnya pelan tapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi. Dan sebaliknya, seorang laki-laki lain mencoba mendekati istrinya. Perempuan itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran laki-laki asing itu. Sampai akhirnya tangan Hinata ditarik tiba-tiba. Meski samar, Naru mendengar bahwa istrinya tidak begitu nyaman ketika laki-laki mabuk itu menuntut, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuat temperamental istrinya naik ke tingkat yang paling tinggi.

Sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, Naru melangkah cepat, gerakannya pun tak terencana dengan baik. Kakinya yang kuat menendang perut laki-laki mabuk itu sampai membuatnya seperti terbang, hingga berakhir menggulingkan beberapa meja. Tidak hanya Hinata saja yang kaget oleh kedatangan Naruto. Musik tiba-tiba berhenti karena kekacauan itu. Keamanan cepat sekali datang.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh istriku dengan cara seperti itu, aku akan membunuhmu."


	11. BAB 11

Malam itu, pertama kalinya bagi Naru merasakan kemarahan membakar kepalanya. Ia tergerak untuk menendang, dan pastinya dia tidak boleh merasa menyesal setelah itu. Tidak mempedulikan situasi yang membekukan orang-orang di sana. Naru menarik istrinya, lalu diletakkan ke pundaknya. Hinata sendiri tidak mencoba meronta. Baginya pun, itu kemarahan pertama dari Naru yang dapat dijumpainya selama dirinya mengenal laki-laki itu. Naru pembawaan tenang. Benar kalau menganggap Naru bersikap sesuai kondisi, dan malam ini kondisinya tidak memungkinkan bagi pria itu tenang. Hinata pasrah, karena itu satu-satunya yang pantas dilakukan saat keadaan benar-benar tidak menjadi teman baiknya.

Meskipun mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, perjalanan menuju ke penthouses, tidak ada sepatah keluar dari mereka seakan-akan menunjukkan jika waktu berdamai belum dibutuhkan.

Hinata bertanya-tanya di benaknya mengapa bisa Naru menemukannya—sebaiknya dia harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang dalam meminta izin keluar dari rumah. Atau bakal ini yang akan terjadi padanya.

Keesokan harinya, mungkin akan ada artikel yang memberitakan dirinya tentang kekacauan di kelab malam. Itu jika memang seseorang mulai mencari kesempatan untuk menjelek-jelekkan dirinya. Hinata rasa, semua orang tidak benar-benar menyukainya, terlebih lagi seorang gadis populer yang sama seperti dirinya, yang suka mengikuti pesta, atau segala kegiatan yang sama persis. Ini akan jadi kesempatan baginya mengetahui, siapa yang benar-benar mendukung dirinya atau sebagian dari mereka bermuka dua.

Daripada memikirkan orang-orang yang mungkin membicarakan dirinya di belakang, hal yang paling dibutuhkannya untuk saat ini dia bisa berbaikan dengan Naru. Laki-laki itu terlihat murung. Namun sayang sekali, Hinata pikir jika dia bisa bersuara, mengeluarkan satu huruf saja, itu akan memperkeruh keadaan mereka.

Sampai di penthouses, Naru mempersilakan Hinata terlebih dahulu masuk. Pasti sudah saatnya bersuara. Dan di ruang tamu, mereka berhadap-hadapan. "Sekarang aku mengingat kau akan pergi ke apartemenmu sendiri untuk mengambil barang-barangmu, tapi yang kutemukan kau berada di dalam kelab malam tanpa izin dariku terlebih dahulu. Aku dapat mendengarnya lalu menyetujui kepergianmu, yah, sori kalau aku sempat lupa, tapi aku mengingatnya sekarang."

Naru sangat tegang menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang, laki-laki itu kemudian menahan emosinya. Kemarahannya, juga kegilaannya tadi mungkin membuat takut istrinya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan datang demi temanku—setidaknya aku akan pulang. Aku berencana pamit tadi karena aku tidak bisa lama. Tapi seseorang menarikku, dan aku terkejut."

"Apa kau mengenalinya?"

"Tidak. Tidak banyak laki-laki yang dekat denganku kecuali Gaara Sabaku."

"Jadi, siapa itu Gaara Sabaku?"

"Teman."

"Teman?" Naru mengulang. "Teman yang bagaimana? Teman tidurmu?"

"Ya Tuhan! Dia hanya teman. Aku tidak punya teman tidur, dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun kecuali denganmu. Kau satu-satunya laki-laki di dunia ini yang menggarap tubuhku sampai rasanya aku mengalami patah tulang dan perlu ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan pinggulku!" itu terlalu vulgar, tapi memang Naru dapat mengingatnya, sekalinya dia menginginkan bercinta itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama demi berdamai dengan sisi liarnya. "Aku tidak mau membahas soal ranjang kita karena aku lelah."

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah mencarimu? Aku perlu menghubungi seseorang agar bisa masuk ke dalam kelab sialan aneh itu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan dirimu, bahwa kau tidak dilarang pergi ke mana pun, kecuali kelab malam. Kau akan melakukan rehabilitasi dalam waktu dekat. Atau kau perlu aku menghubungi seluruh pub dan kelab malam agar kau dilarang masuk ke sana?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya, ia menghela napas. "Sayangku, aku terakhir berada di sana."

"Kata-kata itu terdengar omong kosong bagiku."

"Percayalah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, aku juga tidak memaksa kau mau percaya atau tidak." Perempuan itu berlalu pergi, benar-benar terlihat enggan untuk berdebat saat ini. Padahal mungkin, biasanya Hinata cukup tertarik adu mulut bersamanya—walau sebenarnya bukan adu mulut serius.

Seusai melepas jaket, Naru berada di ruang makan, ia membuka tudung saji di atas meja makan, tadi dia tidak sempat melihatnya, bahwa Hinata menyiapkan makan malam sebelum pergi. Dan begitu menemukannya Naru memandanginya saja, karena Naru tidak berselera. Seandainya dia menemukannya lebih cepat, mungkin dia bisa makan terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kelab malam dan membuat kekacauan. Tapi apakah benar bisa? Dia sudah dikuasai kemarahan saat tahu istrinya tidak di tempatnya, menebak ke mana perempuan itu berada. Ia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan soal Hinata daripada apakah dia benar-benar perlu makan malam.

Mandi dengan air hangat, Naru tidak sepenuhnya merasakan kedamaian karena pancuran di atasnya. Badannya sangat tinggi, baru-baru ini berat badannya pun naik. Apakah laki-laki yang dia tendang tadi baik-baik saja? Atau mengalami remuk pada tulang rusuknya? Tendangannya lumayan sangat keras, karena Naru mengingat ia mengikuti serangkai bela diri, seperti Aikido, Karate, dan Judo. Karena itu ia mengkhawatirkan laki-laki tadi, jelas serangkaian bela diri itu menjadikan Naru tahu bagaimana membuat kerusakan yang parah daripada orang normal yang mencoba menendang lawan mereka.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Naru melihat istrinya berada di depan cermin yang berdiri di pojok dekat lemarinya. Karena kamar ini tidak diset sebagai kamar seorang wanita sekaligus, jadi tidak ada meja rias bagus untuk istrinya duduk merawat diri sebelum tidur. Wanita itu sempat meliriknya malas di cermin. Kalau meminta maaf apakah bakal diterima? Tapi apa kesalahannya? Istrinya sendiri yang mencari perkara. Dan wajar sebagai seorang suami dia marah ketika istrinya melancong ke tempat aneh, lalu ada laki-laki hidung belang yang mencoba menariknya, dan sepantasnya bukankah Hinata harusnya berterima kasih padanya untuk itu?

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu!" umum Hinata, dengan wanita itu melangkah pergi. Ia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam selimut hangat. Naru terheran-heran di depan cermin selesai menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk lalu melemparkan handuknya ke tempat cucian di sebelah lemari. "Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Wanita itu tidak mau berdebat, sudah tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali Hinata mengatakannya tadi. Maka dia terpaksa sekadar melirik saja, kemudian berpikir lebih baik masuk ke dalam selimut juga, setelah mematikan lampu, dan menjadikan kamar tersebut temaram.

Di atas nakas, ada buku agenda, Naru menyalakan lampu tidur, ia berpikir daripada terlibat dengan istrinya yang mungkin bakal menguras tenaganya, ia lebih baik memperhatikan seluruh jadwalnya. Selama dua minggu ke depan benar-benar tidak ada yang penting, dia sudah mengeceknya tadi, dan tentu saja besok dia hanya pergi ke kantor sebentar untuk bertemu beberapa direktur, lalu dia kembali ke rumah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang konsultan profesional, ia lebih menyukai pekerjaannya yang itu daripada mengurus perusahaan keluarganya yang membuatnya seratus kali lipat lelahnya.

Ketika mengembalikan agenda itu ke tempatnya, Naru melirik ke samping dan mendapati istrinya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menyukai Hinata yang tenang seperti sekarang. Naru semakin masuk ke selimutnya dan berbaring nyaman di atas kasur. Kini posisinya tidur miring untuk melihat Hinata yang tidur menghadap ke arahnya.

Kalau seperti ini, wanita itu seperti gadis kecil yang membutuhkan perlindungan darinya. Ia belum berhasil kembali mengorek-ngorek apa yang selama ini Hinata lewati tanpa kehadirannya di sisi wanita itu. Ke mana perempuan itu pergi untuk menenangkan diri seusai kesepakatan mereka untuk memutuskan bercerai. Seandainya setelah kematian ibu dia mengakui apa yang disimpannya itu, mungkin Hinata tidak seperti hari ini. Tapi mengapa perlu disesali? Masalah itu sudah terlampau lalu. Jika menyesali sekarang, itu tidak benar-benar mengubah keadaan.


	12. BAB 12

Naru mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan telapak tangannya setelah itu ke pipi Hinata. Kulit Hinata sangat lembut, dan perempuan itu punya bibir mungil dan hidungnya pun mungil. Menurut Naru, Hinata seperti kurcaci. Kalau sekarang dia berniat memeluk Hinata, seolah ia mampu menelan tubuh Hinata yang mungil seperti anak SMP. Dengan gaun linen tanpa lengan berwarna putih, Hinata terlihat cantik, tapi sebenarnya yang terlihat ada kesan menggemaskan.

Semakin dekat, Naru dapat mencium bau ceri, dan itu berasal dari bibir Hinata yang dilumasi pelembap bibir sebelum terjun ke atas kasur tadi.

Ia punya dorongan untuk semakin mendekat ke istrinya, tapi dia perlu mencegah apa yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak mau membuat ulah di acara berbaikan mereka setelah sekian tahun berpisah karena keadaan yang mengharuskannya demikian. Surat kontrak itu andil. Dan sekarang surat kontrak itu pun menyatukan mereka kembali. Naru harap, ia benar-benar tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menyetujuinya, tidak mau menganggap bahwa tidak ada bedanya dari dulu, semua karena keinginan yang sama, tentu saja Hinata tidak akan menolak untuk terus digaji setiap bulannya lima puluh ribu dolar dari apa yang mereka sepakati untuk masuk ke dalam pernikahan. Tidak ada rasa suka tidak ada rasa cinta, tapi yang mereka lakukan karena sama-sama ingin menikah. Apakah di dunia ini ada pasangan konyol seperti itu selain mereka?

Naru amat menyukai Hinata karena wanita itu pasangan main yang pas baginya. Karena tidak ada wanita segila Hinata di dunia ini. Naru menghela napas dengan menurunkan tangannya. Ia terlalu lancang untuk bisa menyentuh istrinya seperti sekarang. Dan agak bertanya-tanya di benaknya, ketika diserang ledakan seperti membakar tubuhnya, tentu saja celana piama itu mendadak sesak. Ia perlu membahas lagi soal ranjang panas mereka, keadaan itu seharusnya normal. Dan, memberitahu Hinata, kalau sekarang dirinya mendatangi seorang psikolog pribadi sudah setahunan. Naru merasa Hinata berhak tahu meskipun kemungkinan besarnya bahwa perempuan itu tidak sepenuhnya peduli, tentang seksualitas yang dialaminya agak berbeda—separuhnya Hinata sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku pikir kau akan diam-diam melepaskan gaun tidurku," hampir saja dia melompat ketika suara istrinya menyeruak di tengah keheningan kamar. Sebetulnya, jantung Naru yang menjadi tidak karuan. Perempuan itu membuka kelopak matanya, mungkin sejak awal memang berniat menggoda.

"Jangan salah paham, aku sedang berpikir bahwa aku mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan besar malam ini padamu." Naru membenahi posisi tidurnya untuk menghadap ke langit-langit kamar. Itu posisi yang lebih baik daripada melihat Hinata terus tersenyum ke arahnya. "Selamat tidur."

Masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya tidur miring, berbantalkan lengannya yang kali ini diletakkan di atas bantal, Hinata meneliti suaminya yang terbaca jengah. "Kau yakin tidak mau melakukan sesuatu denganku?" dengan sukarela tentu saja menawari, tetapi suaminya justru menutup mata. Walau yang dapat Naru nilai, hal tersebut amat menggoda baginya, karena dia laki-laki normal. Aseksual tidak bisa dikaitkan seperti biarawan. Naru punya dorongan seks di waktu-waktu tertentu pada seorang wanita yang menurut dirinya tepat. Karena itu dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita atau bahkan tidur dengan seorang wanita setiap waktu, karena wanita-wanita itu tidak membuatnya bergairah, seseksi apa pun mereka seperti Ms. Hiroko misalnya dengan kancing kemeja yang renda bahkan rok sepan yang sangat ketat, ia tidak pernah bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Apa kau benar-benar masih mengalami gangguan seksual itu?"

"Itu bukan gangguan seksual, tapi rasanya seperti kau hanya berminat dengan seseorang yang kau yakini pantas untuk kau gauli," alis Hinata bergerak untuk menekuk ke bawah. "Ini tentang apa yang kau rasakan, bukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan."

"Lalu, perasaanmu malam ini bagaimana tentang gaun tidur baruku?" kelopak mata Naru terbuka. "Apakah aku mampu membuatmu bergairah?" tepat sekali, itu yang dimaksud oleh Naru, ia kehilangan akalnya dan hampir tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ia perlu berpikir jernih, tapi ternyata sulit. "Kau benar-benar perlu digoda dulu?"

Naru masih memandangi langit-langit, dan mengingat awalnya dia sangat merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa dia seorang aseksual. Ia beruntung mengenalinya saat masa-masa SMA, ketika dia memiliki seorang pacar, ketika dia tidak berminat melakukan seks pada saat itu, dan seharusnya umur segitu dia bisa tidur dengan banyak gadis, tapi dia seorang perjaka, bahkan di dalam kepalanya tidak sedikit pun memikirkan untuk membawa seorang gadis ke dalam kamarnya. Akan tetapi, dia takut mengecewakan siapa pun, keinginannya mungkin akan cepat kandas sebelum dia benar-benar menawari pacarnya berhubungan intim.

Pada akhirnya, waktu itu Naru mengetahui jika pacarnya selingkuh hanya karena Naru tidak pernah bergairah sedikit pun pada gadis itu. Dan yang dia katakan pada pacarnya waktu itu, "Aku tidak berminat melakukan seks bersamamu atau bersama siapa pun itu, ini soal waktu, dan persisnya aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya." Tapi gadis itu tidak mau mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada pacarnya—Naru tidak pernah menganggap bahwa aseksual adalah penderitaan. Itu seperti keberuntungan baginya. Dengan begitu, dia lebih fokus untuk merasakan kehidupan, menikmati waktu untuk mencoba banyak hal, mengerjakan hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat.

Bergerak miring, Naru memandangi istrinya yang menarik setiap ujung bibirnya. "Aku sedikit mempelajari apa yang terjadi padamu," kata istrinya. "Setidaknya aku tahu, kau bukan pria mata jelalatan yang akan tergoda dengan tubuh seksi seorang gadis lalu kau membayangkan bisa menyetubuhi mereka di dalam kepalamu. Kau memiliki waktu tertentu untuk melakukannya, bukan setiap waktu yang kau inginkan."

"Itulah, mengapa aku ingin menikah denganmu, aku juga ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak bersikeras menolak untuk melakukan kedua kalinya denganku. Meskipun awalnya aku menyuruhmu untuk rehabilitasi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—semuanya di luar kendaliku."

Tanpa meminta izin atau menerima persetujuan, Hinata mendekati suaminya, mengambil pelukan ke tubuh besar laki-laki itu, dan rasanya benar-benar hangat. "Aku terus memikirkanmu selama ini," suara pelan perempuan itu membuat Naru mendekatkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh ujung kepala istrinya, berpikir mungkin dia bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas. "Apakah kau makan dengan teratur, apakah kau bisa mengurus diri, setelah kau mengumumkan bahwa kita resmi bercerai, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja waktu itu, mungkin pada waktu itu kau masih berkabung. Meski ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu karena kesepakatan itu memberikan kenyataan bahwa aku harus pergi dari kehidupanmu."

Naru bahkan tidak tahu, Hinata menangis seharian karena perpisahan mereka. Bukan hanya rasa sedih karena wafatnya Kushina, tapi dia juga menangisi tidak berada di sisi Naru. Mereka jarang berhubungan intim, mereka juga jarang berinteraksi seperti pasangan di luar sana, akan tetapi kalau nyaman, tetaplah menjadi rasa nyaman yang bagi Hinata tidak butuh alasan. Ia bukan suka Naru dari cara laki-laki itu memanjakannya, memberikan gaji sebagai istri kontrak, terus terang, Naru sebenarnya laki-laki hangat yang berusaha membuat Hinata tidak merasa terluka atau dirugikan.

Malam ini tidak seperti kemarin, di mana mereka tidur pulas satu kasur, tak terlibat apa-apa sementara untuk sekarang, mereka berpelukan setelah berbicara singkat tentang perasaan mereka. "Naru, aku selalu menghindari hubungan intim tanpa komitmen," ungkap Hinata. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan siapa pun. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan suamiku—siapa pun yang menjadi suamiku."

Naru mengeratkan pelukan. Baginya, sudah lama tidak memeluk seseorang ketika pergi tidur. Perasaannya menjadi terasa hangat, rasa lelah, jengkel, atau sempat tadi dia tidak berpikir jernih, kini menghilang. Semua hal-hal negatif itu tidak lagi bersarang di sekitar dirinya. "Aku harap, kita selalu melakukan petualangan bersama. Aku tidak berharap hubungan kita berakhir. Ini masih panjang, bukan?"

"Iya, memang masih panjang."


	13. BAB 13

Bel itu berbunyi ketika Hinata sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau itu suaminya, pasti laki-laki itu akan langsung masuk, tidak pakai acara mengetuk-ngetuk pintu segala seolah-olah ini bukan rumahnya. Tapi mungkin itu memang seseorang sedang bertamu. Teman suaminya banyak. Naru tidak pernah melewatkan acara reuni akbar. SMP dan SMA. Sementara untuk sekolah dasar, dia berada dalam masa homeschooling, mendatangkan guru privat hanya untuk belajar ini-itu. Bisa dipastikan tidak punya teman yang bisa dia ajak reuni. Omong-omong, Hinata langsung bergerak ke depan interkom sambil melepas sarung tangan plastik penuh olahan bumbu-bumbu dapur, dan setelah itu menemukan ada yang aneh—dua pria berseragam biru ada di depan rumah mereka—ia menekan tombol dan mulai berbicara. "Dengan siapa?"

"Nyonya, ada paket untuk Anda."

"Tunggu sebentar." Di depan sana, paket itu sangat besar, Hinata bisa melihatnya dari layar kecil interkom, dan dapat dikenali kemudian bahwa itu meja rias berpelitur putih yang sangat cocok dengan tembok berwarna krem kamar mereka. "Maaf, kukira aku tidak sedang memesan meja rias." Lanjut Hinata, ketika dia membuka pintu, dan bisa melihat langsung barang di depannya itu.

"Kami tidak salah alamat," sambil mengecek, pria itu kembali melanjutkan, "Keluarga Uzumaki?" Hinata mengangguk, ia melirik heran meja rias itu, apakah suaminya membeli untuknya? Bukankah dia tidak meminta untuk dibelikan? Padahal di kamar mereka ada cermin, dan itu masih bisa digunakan. "Saya kira pria berambut pirang itu suami Anda?" kata pria itu. "Beliau mengatakan bahwa ingin memberikan bingkisan untuk istrinya berupa meja rias, karena meja rias yang lama sudah dibuang."

_Meja rias yang lama? Apakah itu meja rias yang ada di rumah? Kurasa itu juga masih bagus._

"Boleh aku menghubungi suamiku dulu?" kedua pria itu merengut, tapi mereka tidak bisa menolak keinginan pelanggan tentu saja. "Sebentar, ini tidak akan lama, aku tidak bermaksud berdebat dengannya gara-gara ini, aku cuma ingin memberitahu kalau barangnya sudah sampai apakah langsung dimasukkan ke kamar atau tidak. Sebentar, ya."

Hinata masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan dua pria tadi serta membiarkan pintunya terbuka separuh. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya yang ada di meja dapur. "Mengapa kau tidak mendiskusikan denganku terlebih dahulu saat kau berniat membeli meja rias?" tanpa berbasa-basi ketika sambungan teleponnya tersambung ke ponsel suaminya, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendamprat suaminya.

"Oh, itu, maaf ya, aku benar-benar bersalah soal itu." Naru baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat karena tidak enak harus menerima telepon pribadi itu di dalam sana. "Kuharap kau tidak memperbesar masalah ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud ingin mengatakan hal-hal jahat padamu, tapi meja rias itu sangat besar."

"Aku berpikir kau akan suka, dan tadi aku tidak berniat membeli meja rias, hanya saja aku lewat di Ginza, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan kau sukai. Kau bisa duduk nyaman di kursi itu, lalu menghadap cermin, bisa memoles dengan tenang tanpa lelah berdiri."

"Konyol sekali."

"Ayolah, kau membutuhkannya, setidaknya kau harus memiliki benda wajib itu."

"Naru, itu bukan benda wajib."

"Menurutku itu benda wajib setiap wanita di kamar mereka."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Aku sedang memanggang sesuatu di dalam oven, aku akan menutup teleponnya, lelah dengan percakapan ini."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk—" panggilan itu dimatikan secara sepihak, Naru mendesah karena sepertinya dia sudah membuat kesalahan. Ia hampir lupa, Hinata lebih suka membeli apa-apa sendiri daripada dibelikan.

Hinata kembali ke depan, menyapa dua pria tadi. "Mm, kalian bisa memasukkannya sekarang, tolong bantu pasangkan di dalam kamar ya. Aku akan siapkan minuman dan camilan untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu repot, Nyonya, ini sudah tugas kami."

Keduanya membawanya dengan penuh hati-hati. Masuk ke dalam kamar, mereka langsung memasang perabotan baru itu di dekat lemari besar di kamar itu, dekat dengan pintu balkon.

Sempat keluar dari kamar, Hinata kembali kali ini dengan membawa dua gelas teh lemon yang mungkin membuat mereka sedikit merasa segar, bahkan masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan brownies buatannya.

"Nyonya, apakah menurut Anda ini tempat yang cocok? Ataukah kami perlu memindahkannya lagi sesuai dengan yang Anda inginkan? Katakan saja. Kami tidak menambah biaya untuk itu."

"Kurasa itu sudah pas, aku suka di dekat pintu balkon."

Hinata tidak ingin lama-lama mengurus meja rias yang tidak diharapkannya itu. Baginya, meja rias tersebut terlihat baik di tempatkan di situ. Ia tidak menemukan tempat yang sekiranya cocok jika memang harus dipindahkan. Sekarang, ia mengantarkan dua pria itu keluar dari penthouses, dan sebelum berpisah, mereka saling berterima kasih.

* * *

Sebelum sampai ke rumah tadi, Naru sudah menghubungi istrinya lewat pesan kalau dia bakal terlambat karena datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun temannya, dan berjanji tidak akan melewatkan makan malam, tetapi yang terjadi, dia mengingkari janjinya pada sang istri. Dan melihat penthouses yang ditinggali bersama istrinya sangat sunyi, Naru segera mengecek ponselnya, memastikan apakah istrinya ada di rumah atau sedang kelayapan entah ke mana. Tapi jarum merah itu masih tetap berada di gedung ini, sama dengannya. Ia merasa tenang.

Naru mendesah, langkahnya benar-benar berat, beruntung bahwa penerangan di penthouses membantunya berjalan. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud minum, tapi dia kalah dalam permainan putar botol yang mengakibatkan dia harus minum beberapa seloki vodka, kalau menolak, itu artinya pengecut, Naru tidak suka kata-kata itu melekat padanya, karena dia buka pengecut.

Masih sempoyongan, Naru melirik jam dinding, pukul sebelas, mungkin istrinya sudah tidur. Tapi tumben sekali perempuan itu melakukannya, atau mungkin memang karena lelah. Hinata berkontribusi banyak soal rumah. Tidak ada tukang bersih-bersih datang untuk membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaiannya, dan lain-lain. Semuanya dilakukan oleh perempuan itu sendiri. Oh, betapa beruntungnya dia punya istri yang giat bekerja.

"Hinata," sebetulnya Hinata tidak tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya saja, mengistirahatkan sebentar badannya yang lelah seharian ini dia harus mengurus banyak hal, terutama merapikan barang-barang di gudang yang berantakan. Mendengar suara suaminya memanggil, membuat Hinata turun dari kasur. Ia harus menyambut pria itu meski sebenarnya dia ingin memukul kepala pria itu dengan spatula.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala begitu dia menemukan wajah Naru yang tentu menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa pria itu teler. "Kemari, Istriku, seharian ini tidak banyak pekerjaan, padahal aku ingin membantumu mengurus rumah, tapi teman baikku berulang tahun, aku tidak bisa menolak." Naru mengambil pelukan erat, membuat Hinata tergoda untuk minum saat berhasil mencium aroma alkohol yang kuat dari tubuh suaminya. Mungkin malam ini, ia harusnya mabuk bersama laki-laki itu. Tapi dia berniat untuk tidak melakukannya, dia punya masa depan mulai sekarang—mengingat kemarin-kemarin dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain bersenang-senang, hidupnya sebatas hanya itu, tidak ada masa depan yang menjamin kebahagiaan yang benar-benar pasti, tetapi kali ini tidak, saat ia memiliki keputusan untuk kembali bersama Naru.

"Lebih baik kau tidur."

"Apakah kita satu ranjang?"

"Kau berniat mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu. Jangan salah paham!"

Hinata menarik suaminya, dan dipaksanya berbaring di atas kasur, sedangkan dia melepaskan kaus kaki dan sepatu pria itu. "Ayo kita berhubungan intim," Hinata mendongak, ia kemudian berdiri setelah berhasil membantu suaminya untuk melepas sepatunya. "Kita seharusnya melakukan hubungan suami-istri," Naru mengambil duduk, menarik lengan istrinya, dan Hinata berada di pangkuannya. "Kau berpikir aku begini karena mabuk?"

"Kau suka berterus-terang ketika mabuk."

"Itu bagian pada lubuk hati yang paling dalam, hanya di saat-saat tertentu aku berani mengungkapkannya."

"Jadi, kau harus dibuat mabuk dulu supaya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan."

"Kau sudah tahu kelemahanku, Sayang."

"Tidak," sanggah Hinata. "Aku sama-sekali tidak tahu kau bisa seperti ini. Karena seingatku, aku jarang menjumpai dirimu mabuk. Baru sekarang kau seperti orang sinting bagiku."

Naru mengambil pelukan, pipinya mendarat di depan payudara istrinya, lalu dia terpaksa tertawa, tetapi sebenarnya dia sedikit sedih. "Saat perjalanan pulang, aku pikir bakal lagi-lagi menemui rumahku kosong, tidak berpenghuni, dan hanya ada aku di sini." Hinata membalas pelukan itu, ia menciumi dahi suaminya. "Aku senang kau ada di tempat ini. Makan bersama satu meja, bercanda, menonton film, dan kita sudah merencanakan untuk pergi kencan. Aku senang dengan pencapaian bahwa kau berada di dekatku." Sebelum Naru benar-benar sadar, ia telah menumpahkan air matanya. Ia sangat kesepian. Awalnya dia merasa senang dan tenang jatuh pada pekerjaan bahkan menjadi gila dibuatnya. Tapi lama-lama, dia merasa sangat kosong, hampa, dan rapuh.

Dalam kesendirian, ia sering kali merasa dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan Hinata. Tapi Naru sebetulnya sangat takut akan ditinggalkan oleh Hinata nantinya, begitu dia menyerahkan hatinya dan seluruhnya untuk istrinya itu. Maka dari itu, dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya dia butuhkan dari Hinata.

Mengetahui Hinata berselingkuh di belakangnya, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa marah pada perempuan itu, karena bagi Naru, ia berpikir lebih baik marah pada dirinya sendiri sebab dia tidak pandai soal berhubungan intim. Dan sekarang, di saat Hinata jauh lebih tahu segalanya, Naru merasa tenang, kalau Hinata bukan wanita yang memandang semuanya dari ranjang panas, tidak pernah menilai dirinya dari semahir apa suaminya menguasai banyak gaya atau berapa kali bercinta dalam sebulannya.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi takut untuk pulang, karena aku akan menyambut kedatanganmu."


	14. BAB 14

Memastikan Naru masih nyaman di tempat tidurnya, barulah Hinata turun dari kasur saat ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur dalam semalam.

Pukul empat subuh dia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi, lalu ke dapur membuat sarapan, dan masih kepikiran soal pengakuan suaminya. Sebetulnya, ia jarang mendapatkan pengakuan semacam itu. Naru agak tertutup, dia jarang terbuka pada sesuatu, Naru selalu beranggapan dia tidak pantas mengatakan apa pun. Bisa saja apa yang akan dikatakannya bakal membuat hubungan mereka menjadi jauh lebih aneh—itu dulu, saat mereka masih terlibat dalam kehidupan Kushina. Mereka bermain aman daripada membuat diri mereka terjun ke dalam sesuatu yang jauh lebih rumit. Ternyata, kini tidak lagi dapat ditutupi bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing soal kenyamanan.

Pukul enam pagi, Naru terbangun, mendapati bahwa istrinya tidak ada di sampingnya, ia tidak buru-buru terbangun untuk mencari sang istri. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke tempat di mana seharusnya Hinata terbaring di sampingnya. Dingin, seolah seperti biasa, bahwa dia lagi-lagi tidur sendirian. Dan membuatnya tidak berani bangun, kalau benar sosok Hinata adalah bagian dari ilusi, itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Naru kembali menutup matanya, tapi seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ketika membuka mata kembali, Naru menjumpai istrinya sudah berada di sampingnya dengan apron putih manis, seingatnya dia tidak pernah memiliki apron manis itu di dapurnya. Ia punya sekali banyak apron maskulin, yang cocok dikenakan siapa pun. Ia meraba tangan istrinya, kehangatan itu nyata, dia senang Hinata ada di sampingnya, tidur bersama dengannya, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan kulit mereka bersentuhan.

“Hari ini kita ada jadwal untuk pergi ke rumah sakit,” tangan Hinata menyentuh rambutnya, menyugar lembut, membuat Naru merasa tenteram. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti pagi ini. Seolah seluruh rasa lelah dan juga rapuhnya meruntuh. “Apa kau tidak enak badan?” tanya istrinya.

“Aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih lama,” kata Naru, tangannya berpindah di atas paha istrinya, lalu ia mencengkeram apron putih itu sampai kusut. “Maaf soal tadi malam.”

“Tadi malam kenapa?”

Naru memejamkan matanya. Tadi malam dia mabuk, pantas jika bersikap agak gila dari biasanya. “Lupakan.” Dan tentu saja, dia tidak mau menambah rasa malunya. Naru mengambil duduk, mengusap wajah seperti dia sedang menggosok piring kotor, mungkin dengan begitu dia kembali bisa sadar.

“Apakah ini tentang berhubungan intim?” Naru menengok sebentar, ia menghela napas. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya dia bisa merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke punggungnya. Wajahnya berubah memerah karena malu juga. “Apa yang kau minta tidak salah. Jangan menarik kata-katamu.” Pinta sang istri. “Saat masa menstruasi selesai, ayo kita _melakukannya_.”

“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,” Naru berkata sambil turun dari ranjang. “Itu kondisi mabuk.”

“Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya?”

Naru terdiam, ia juga tidak tahu, padahal Hinata istrinya.

“Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu—aku ingin melakukannya dan sudah lama menahannya. Aku bukan perempuan yang suka berhubungan intim tanpa komitmen, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku lebih suka, kalau aku melakukannya dengan suamiku. Dan, kau adalah suamiku.”

Baru saja Naru melepas kemejanya dan berhasil melempar ke tempat cucian, dan tidak sengaja melirik meja rias. Seharusnya, dia mengganti topik. “Omong-omong, kau suka meja riasnya?” Hinata melirik sebentar ke benda itu. “Meja rias itu lucu, sepertimu.”

“Kenapa seperti aku?”

“Saat menemukannya, benda itu yang paling mengusik penglihatanku,” Hinata mengernyit. “Kau selalu terlihat di antara kerumunan banyak orang, aku tidak pernah sulit menemukanmu.”

Hinata hanya memperhatikannya saksama. Perempuan itu duduk santai di pinggir ranjang. Wajah bulatnya lucu, rambutnya kali ini diikat agak asal-asalan. Tanpa riasan yang tebal, Hinata seperti gadis remaja. Ia suka wajah Hinata yang bulat, juga suka dengan postur tubuh mungil Hinata—sebenarnya, dia suka segala yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Juga payudara ideal, Naru harus menelan ludahnya begitu dia melirik bagian itu.

“Aku akan pergi cuci muka dan sikat gigi, tunggu aku di meja makan.”

Kepergian Naru, Hinata masih di sana. Ia melirik pigura berisikan satu foto pernikahan mereka yang terlihat kasual. Ia masih menyimpan sneaker yang dikenakannya itu. Meletakan sepatu itu ke sebuah kotak yang diikatnya pita, dan satu-satunya benda yang tidak boleh dibuka, atau kenangan menyakitkan tentang pernikahan mereka bakal diingatnya selamanya. Namun mungkin sekarang itu tidak berlaku lagi, karena mereka telah kembali. Hinata pun buru-buru mendekati lemari, dan ia mengambil kotak yang diletakkannya di bawah baju-bajunya yang digantung. Ia melepaskan tali di kotak itu, lalu membukanya.

Naru keluar dengan menggosok wajahnya dengan handuk. “Kau masih di sini?”

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, lalu berkata, “Ayo, kita pergi kencan dengan memakai sepatu ini.” Naru melirik ke arah sepatu itu, dan kemudian dia tersenyum. “Kau masih menyimpannya, ‘kan?”

“Tentu, kita bisa mengenakannya lagi, juga cincin pernikahan kita.”

“Kau masih menyimpan juga?”

“Untuk apa aku membuangnya?” ujar Naru. “Aku menyimpan semua yang berhubungan denganmu. Aku merasa kita akan kembali bersama suatu hari nanti. Dan itu terbukti.”

Hinata senang dengan itu, bahkan dia tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman, menunjukkan betapa dia bahagia pagi ini. Perempuan itu juga tidak kembali meletakkan sepatunya ke dalam kotak, malah dia menyusunnya ke rak sepatu. Hinata senang melihat sepatu itu bisa dikenakan olehnya lagi.

Naru mengamati istrinya. Sebenarnya dia yang paling merasa senang ataupun bahagia karena Hinata kembali berada di sisinya.


	15. BAB 15

Baru sampai di ruang kantornya, Naru dihadapkan pada Ms. Hiroko yang menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada percekcokan. Hubungan mereka diartikan sebagai teman baik mengingat Ms. Hiroko memperhatikannya setiap kali kesulitan dalam menghadapi penthouses yang berantakan. Pekerjaan yang memakan waktu lama—seringnya wanita itu akan ikut lembur bersamanya, memastikan kopi dalam cangkirnya selalu terpenuhi, memastikan camilan dan makan malam akan dinikmatinya. Wanita itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kelaparan, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya pun kesusahan sendiri. Dan menurut Naru sangat aneh menjumpai Ms. Hiroko mengundurkan diri.

Sebelum menyetujui, Naru perlu membuka surat pengunduran diri itu, di dalamnya pun tidak ada kalimat yang menurutnya aneh, Ms. Hiroko menuliskan surat pengunduran diri itu serapi mungkin, tetapi beberapa alasan terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Kau yakin, Hiroko?" kata-kata itu seolah meyakinkan Hiroko, keluar dari perusahaannya—berhenti menjadi sekretarisnya itu ide konyol. "Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik, kurasa kita tidak memiliki masalah, dan kurasa juga tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal menyetujui kau keluar dari kantor. Ini terlalu mendadak, Hiroko." Ungkap Naru secara jujur.

"Saya yakin seperti itu."

"Kau berbicara terlalu sopan, bicaralah seperti biasa, menunjukkan bahwa kita seorang teman."

"Itu terdengar tidak menghormati Anda sebagai atasan saya. Saya yakin itu tidak diperbolehkan."

Naru mendesah di tempat duduknya sambil melepas kacamatanya, ia tidak jadi berkutat pada pekerjaannya, toh beruntung juga hari ini jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, cuma memang ada satu atau dua rapat kecil yang perlu dia bahas dengan staf kantornya. "Apakah ini melibatkan masalah pribadi? Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Sebaliknya, saya malah tidak memiliki siapa pun di sisi saya."

"Lalu kenapa?" Naru masih penasaran, ia terus menekan kata-katanya. "Barusan aku berpikir kau lebih tertarik untuk mengurus laki-laki di luar sana, kau mungkin tinggal dengan kekasihmu, dan barangkali sedang merencanakan soal pernikahan. Wanita sering kali keluar dari pekerjaan mereka karena urusan menikah atau fokus untuk berada di sisi anak-anak mereka."

"Apakah Anda tidak mau menyetujuinya?"

"Berikan alasan, supaya aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, pula agar tidak membuatku menyesal nantinya perlu menyetujui keluarnya kau dari perusahaan ini. Lebih sulitnya lagi, aku perlu menyeleksi orang-orang baru untuk bekerja. Kau tahu, sulit rasanya dekat dengan orang baru, itu tidak membuatku nyaman."

Hiroko menunduk. Ia ingin bersikap profesional, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia terlalu sakit, cuti tidak benar-benar membuatnya kembali membaik. Sebetulnya, dia merasa begitu patah hati soal penemuan tak terduga pagi itu di kediaman bosnya. _Wanita itu_ ternyata jauh lebih cantik dari saat berada di foto pernikahan itu. Kulitnya putih dan mulus itu pun terlihat begitu alami. Dadanya yang ideal pasti bukan hasil implan. Walau menurut Hiroko sendiri, jika wanita itu memiliki tubuh pendek seperti remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Saya bisa mencari seseorang yang menurut saya sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Anda, yang jauh lebih profesional daripada saya."

"Menurutku kau sangat profesional, kau tidak pernah bekerja asal-asalan." Naru mengungkapkannya secara jujur. "Coba kau pikirkan lagi, karena untuk hari ini, aku bakal menganggap surat ini tidak pernah mendarat di atas mejaku."

Hiroko begitu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, dia keluar dari ruang kantor bosnya dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. _Itu benar-benar memalukan. Hanya karena perasaan cintaku sepertinya tidak terbalas ini yang aku lakukan padanya?_

Begitu akan duduk di kursinya, Hiroko dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita berada di depan mejanya. "Permisi, selamat pagi Ms. Hiroko," Hiroko tampak kaget, Mrs. Uzumaki ada di depannya mengenakan gaun hitam dari rumah mode Red Valentino seharga seribu dolar yang ingin dibelinya pekan lalu, tapi selera untuk membeli gaun itu kandas, dikarenakan sepertinya tidak cocok di tubuhnya, tapi ketika menjumpai Mrs. Uzumaki mengenakannya, kini dia merasa gaun itu memang diciptakan untuk Mrs. Uzumaki daripada dirinya.

"Aku ingin mampir sebentar, mungkin dia mematikan ponselnya atau lupa mengisi daya, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Aku takut kalau dia nanti mencariku, jika aku tidak pamit langsung padanya." Hiroko sampai tidak bisa berkata banyak. Pertama dan untuk terakhir kalinya, wanita itu mengenakan pakaian minim, dan Hiroko mengenalinya sebagai artis blogger. Wanita di depannya itu selalu menghadiri acara-acara megah seperti pesta malam. Tapi sekarang, pakaiannya terbilang sederhana tak mencolok.

Inikah tipe ideal menurut pandangan bosnya? Hiroko merasa sudah kalah.

"Silakan," meskipun tidak nyaman, Hiroko menunjukkan jalan, lalu mengetuk pintu kantor bosnya. "Saya mengumumkan bahwa istri Anda datang berkunjung."

Naru buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, dia mendekati pintu, menyambut istrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Mengapa kau kemari?" Naru melirik Ms. Hiroko yang tak kunjung keluar untuk meninggalkan mereka. "Ayo masuklah." Lanjut Naru, begitu mendapati sekretarisnya tidak berada di tempatnya tadi.

Sekeluarnya dari sana, dan kembali duduk dengan menghela napas di mejanya, Ms. Hiroko ternyata diam-diam melihat interaksi mereka. Ada pada dirinya untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja kalau mereka menyajikan kemesraan di depannya, rasanya tidak sanggup untuk ditolak atau tidak diperhatikan.

Mr. Uzumaki terlihat menyayangi istrinya, sepanjang waktu dia memeluk istrinya dan mencium pipi sang istri. Kemesraan mereka menyakitkan tetapi Ms. Hiroko selalu ingin tahu. Dan begitulah, ternyata Mr. Uzumaki benar-benar bisa bersikap manja. Mereka berdua juga beberapa kali berciuman. Awalnya satu kecup, dua kecup, pada akhirnya mereka beradu lidah, lumayan lama, dan membuat perasaan Hiroko jauh tidak karuan.

Mungkinkah mereka akan berhubungan intim di dalam kantor?

Tirai kantor Mr. Uzumaki tiba-tiba tertutup setelah ciuman itu berakhir—ketika Ms. Hiroko sibuk di depan komputer, tahu-tahu saja ia tidak lagi bisa mengintip. Di tempat duduknya, Hiroko gusar bukan main. Jantungnya rasanya melompat-lompat. Ia makin merasa sedih, semakin pula ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Kemungkinan masih ada hari esok di mana menjumpai hal barusan tidak hanya sekali saja terjadi. Itu seperti racun yang sedikit demi sedikit akan membunuhnya.

Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi, di dalam sana, Naruto dan Hinata hanya menikmati kopi yang barusan dibuat oleh mesin _nespresso._

"Aku tidak ingin kau berlama-lama bertemu dengan pria bernama Gaara Sabaku."

"Setelah mengambil barang, aku langsung pulang kok. Aku perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

Naru menyesap kopinya, sebenarnya dia ingin menemani istrinya supaya tahu siapa pria yang bernama Gaara. Ia ingin memastikan kalau pria itu tidak meletakkan Hinata di hatinya. Biar saja dia ketahuan kalau merasa cemburu. Itu sangat wajar, tapi lebih baik dia mempercayai istrinya untuk sekarang.

"Sebaiknya aku memperingatkanmu, untuk tidak pulang terlambat."

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan makan malam." Balas Naru.

"Kau yakin hanya makan malam?" meletakkan cangkir, Naru menyatukan alisnya karena tidak memahami perkataan istrinya. "Kemarin malam aku sudah berhenti menstruasi, kemungkinan nanti malam aku bisa memberi jatah."

Naru tersedak kopi yang baru saja melewati kerongkongannya. Gara-gara perkataan istrinya, kopi itu seolah kembali naik. "Kenapa kau berkata itu _kemungkinan_?"

"Kalau kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan, berarti kau tidak akan datang ke kamar, bukan?"

"Aku akan datang ke kamar setelah makan malam." Hinata membuang tawanya. "Aku siap menghajarmu sampai pagi."

"Tidak boleh sampai pagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Besok pagi aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Ah, jadwal pergi konsultasi," Naru agaknya kecewa, tapi dia tidak kehilangan akal. "Tapi malamnya kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Itu kalau kau memang _masih_ menginginkannya."

 _Benar_. Masalahnya terletak di situ. Keinginan itu lenyap entah ke mana. Nafsu tergilas begitu saja. Tapi menurut Naru sendiri, selama wanita yang ada di ranjangnya adalah Hinata, lain ceritanya. Ia selalu ingin bersama wanita itu. Selalu berada di pelukannya, juga selalu ingin mencium wanita itu kapan pun dia mau.

"Sepertinya aku cuma punya keterikatan khusus hanya denganmu, jadi aku akan sukarela meninggalkan pekerjaanku hanya untuk menghampirimu di ranjang."


	16. BAB 16

Gadis-gadis di sana sudah memperhatikannya cukup lama, dan teman kencannya tidak cepat muncul, ini terhitung satu jam lamanya. Biasanya, teman kencannya itu bakal muncul tepat waktu, tidak pernah terlambat, meski terlambat, pasti ada alasan yang logis untuk dikatakan olehnya. Tapi sekarang apa? Apakah mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan? Apakah bus yang ditumpanginya bannya kempes? Ataukah macet?

Tidak butuh waktu lama berkutat pada pemikirannya, Gaara mendengar langkah seseorang dengan sepatu hak tingginya mendaki anak tangga kedai kopi di lantai dua. Pertama-tama Gaara dapat mengenali rambut hitam lurus wanita itu, lalu kini mencermati gaun hitam yang sedang dikenakannya di bawah lutut dengan kedua kaki yang terbungkus oleh _stiletto_ hitam. Gaara mendesah bahagia. Ia mati bosan di sini, dan jika lima belas menit perempuan itu tidak muncul, ia akan menghubunginya sambil marah-marah, dengan melangkah pergi dari kedai.

"Dengar, semua orang mengenali aku, yang benar saja kau membuat janji di tempat seperti ini. Kita seorang selebritas!" Gaara mengambil kecupan sebentar di pipi perempuan di depannya—Hinata Hyuuga. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau sedang berbohong soal status pernikahan yang kau ceritakan lewat telepon itu."

"Aku sedang tidak berbohong," dengan gerakan anggun menyibak rok agar tidak terjadi lipatan kusut pada rok belakangnya, Hinata mengambil duduk kemudian di depan Gaara. "Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tentu saja aku akan mendengarkannya. Coba ceritakan dari awal."

"Awalnya mungkin sangat panjang, singkat cerita kami bertemu karena seorang teman. Dan secara tidak sengaja aku mengenal ibunya—orangtua satu-satunya suamiku. Kupikir kepribadian kita cocok, dia mengajakku untuk menikah setelah itu, dengan sistem kontrak, tapi dia berhak meminta hubungan intim."

"Itu terdengar seperti kau sedang menjual diri."

Hinata mengangguk, menyilangkan kaki sambil berkata, "Iya, aku awalnya berpikir seperti itu." Ia mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar. "Tapi kurasa perasaan kami berubah."

"Kau menyukainya? Kuharap kau membuat buku dongeng untuk anak muda, kurasa ini bakal laku." Ejek Gaara.

Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku merasa begitu nyaman di dekatnya, apakah itu artinya aku mencintainya? Menyukainya?" Gaara membisu, mengamati perempuan di depannya secara teliti, dan yang ditemukan oleh Gaara sendiri, Hinata tidak pernah bersikap demikian. Perempuan itu sedikit tenang siang ini, daripada menunjukkan diri bahwa dia begitu sangat gembira yang berlebihan. "Kami tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan kami, tapi yang kami rasakan, kami berdua sama-sama nyaman, dan mencoba _hubungan itu_ untuk kedua kalinya. Yang pertama, kami dipisahkan karena perjanjian, juga banyak yang harus kami hadapi, persoalan itu tidak terlalu rumit seharusnya, tapi waktu itu kami sama-sama berduka, kami butuh waktu menyendiri, tapi ternyata tidak membuat kami baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, dan sepertinya takut kehilangan?"

Di lantai dua, angin menerpa tubuh Hinata. Rasanya sejuk di tengah cuaca kadang mendung ataupun panas. Dedaunan di pot gantung bergoyang-goyang, Hinata mendongak, memandanginya dengan tersenyum. "Kalau memang begitu jadinya, aku rasa cintaku tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Ketika kembali menghadap Gaara, Hinata melihat laki-laki itu hanya merespons dengan pandangan yang seolah meneliti, dan tak dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata, apa yang sedang Gaara pikirkan. "Kau tidak suka kalau aku sudah menikah?"

"Kurasa aku tidak punya hak untuk mengutarakan ketidaksukaanku padamu," kata Gaara. "Aku cuma ingin mengucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru."

"Apa kau kecewa karena aku tidak akan pergi berpesta denganmu?"

Gaara mengangguk, ia tidak mau berbohong soal itu. "Semua orang heran, mengapa mereka tidak menemukan blog yang kau kelola. Mereka juga heran mengapa tidak pernah menemukanmu di setiap pesta. Laki-laki hidung belang yang suka menggodamu, semua pemujamu pun mencarimu, aku lelah untuk menjawabnya, aku lelah berbohong."

"Katakan pada mereka kalau aku sudah menikah."

"Kau siap dengan artikel? _Seorang artis blogger telah menikah secara diam-diam_ , persis itulah yang akan mereka katakan."

"Apa yang salah dari itu?"

" _Kemungkinan dia sedang hamil_." Gaara seakan melanjutkan. "Media sangat kejam, bukan?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku dengar suamimu sangat berpengaruh."

"Tidak seberpengaruh yang kau kira."

"Aku sudah mencari namanya—pentingnya, mengetahui siapa dia," Hinata terdiam. Kenyataannya, ia takut bahwa Naru masuk ke dalam masalahnya. "Orang terkaya seAsia, namanya masuk ke dalam majalah Forbes, sebagai pria berpengaruh..." Hinata mengangkat tangannya, berniat menyetop Gaara. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengannya, dia yang akan mengurus masalah itu."

Gaara menarik napas, lalu membuangnya, "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi."

"Lagi pula, aku tidak peduli dengan berita konyol bahwa aku menikah karena hamil, asal kau tahu saja, kami sedang mulai memikirkan tentang program untuk berkembang biak."

"Astaga, kasar sekali ucapanmu." Gaara menggeleng tidak mengerti sementara Hinata terbahak. "Ayolah, lebih realistis untuk mengatakannya."

"Kami merencanakan untuk punya bayi."

"Secepat itu?"

"Kurasa kami tidak perlu menundanya."

"Aku sulit mempercayaimu. Kau terlihat begitu antusias."

"Karena aku ingin benar-benar terikat dengannya, meski sebenarnya aku takut—sangat takut bahwa aku tidak benar-benar menarik lagi di matanya."

Hinata ingin berkata jujur pada siapa pun itu. Seandainya dia punya teman bicara yang baik, dia akan mengungkapkan apa kekhawatirannya, tentang kehidupannya bersama Naru, seorang pria superior yang mungkin lebih pantas mendapatkan lebih dari dirinya yang bukan apa-apa di dunia ini, kecuali pembuat ulah. Dulu, dia hanya gadis yatim piatu yang dibuang keluarganya, lalu tinggal di panti asuhan, sekarang dia tetap tidak bisa merasa begitu pantas bersanding dengan Naru.

Ketika Hinata mengakhiri pertemuan dengan Gaara, dan menyendiri di kedai kopi sampai sore hari, tahu-tahu Naru muncul di belakangnya dan mengambil duduk di kursi yang sempat diisi oleh Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" perempuan itu belum menyadari bahwa suaminya telah meretas lokasinya dengan sebuah aplikasi yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah pada _store_ ponsel mereka. Tapi Naru tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Hinata. Lagi pula, Hinata tidak akan mencoba penasaran, ia merasa Naru berhak tahu di mana dia berada, dan tidak peduli bahwa laki-laki itu mungkin mengerahkan seseorang untuk memata-matai kehidupannya.

"Ini sudah sore, apa kita cari makan malam sekalian di luar?" istrinya tiba-tiba berdiri, dan berpindah ke pangkuannya, beruntung kalau di lantai dua tidak banyak orang, meski begitu mereka tetap menjadi pusat perhatian bagi sebagian orang. "Terjadi sesuatu? Apakah temanmu mencoba memarahimu?" Naru mengusap pelan punggung Hinata, berharap bahwa istrinya dapat tenang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, tapi Naru tidak mendapatkan apa-apa tentang rasa sedih Hinata. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Tapi sebenarnya dia terus merasa sangat penasaran. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu?

"Kita pulang ke rumah saja." Pinta istrinya.

"Jika itu membuatmu tenang, aku akan berhenti berputar-putar, kita bisa makan malam di rumah."

Sampai di tempat parkir, mereka tidak langsung keluar dari mobil. Naru masih menunggu penjelasan, sebaliknya dengan Hinata pun sepertinya berkeinginan untuk memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Tapi keduanya sama-sama kebingungan, bagaimana cara memulainya.

"Kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu selama pertemuanmu dengan temanmu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya _cukup aneh_."

"Aku lebih suka kau tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Kurasa itu masalahnya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau tidak pergi ke kelab malam?"

"Bukan."

"Karena tidak minum-minum bersama teman?"

"Kurasa itu juga bukan!" Naru tidak kembali memperkeruh dengan tebakan-tebakan. Ia mengambil sikap diam, karena sepertinya itu yang paling dibutuhkan dalam situasi seperti sekarang, juga mengingat reaksi Hinata yang aneh—dia hanya takut menjadi serba-salah. "Aku merasa tidak pantas."

"Tidak pantas?"

"Bersanding denganmu," Naru hampir memutar bola matanya. "Aku takut bahwa aku sangat buruk bagi kehidupanmu. Aku juga takut bahwa aku lebih baik tidak menyusahkanmu."

Naru melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu menarik lengan istrinya, memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya. "Kalau begini jadinya, aku akan melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan temanmu. Mungkinkah dia baru saja mencoba berkata bahwa kau begitu buruk untukku? Kalau begitu jadinya, aku akan merobek mulutnya." Sepertinya perkataan itu cukup kejam, karena istrinya tidak menjadi tenang, wanita itu malah menangis sekeras-kerasnya. "Sayang, berhenti menangis!" Naru tidak tahu kalau Hinata bisa menangis seperti anak perempuan yang kehilangan mainannya.

"Aku ingin punya anak denganmu," dengan tangis sejadi-jadinya, istrinya masih mencoba menjelaskan. "Tapi Gaara bilang aku mungkin bisa bertambah berat badan. Aku akan jadi seperti babi guling karena suka makan. Aku juga bisa menyusahkanmu," karena ini bukan bahan lelucon, Naru tidak mau tertawa karena perkataan konyol istrinya.

Saat berada di kedai tadi, sebelum Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata;

"Karena aku ingin benar-benar terikat dengannya, meski sebenarnya aku takut—sangat takut bahwa aku tidak benar-benar menarik lagi di matanya."

"Tentu saja kau harus bersiap-siap pada kemungkinan kau akan bertambah gemuk, menyusahkan suamimu dengan status mengidam malam-malam, belum lagi setelah melahirkan akan susah untuk kembali ke bentuk badanmu yang seksi seperti sekarang, kau bakal mirip seperti _babi guling_ , karena kau memang terlahir suka makan. Ugh, aku tidak bisa berkata banyak mengingatmu bahkan bisa menghabiskan ber mangkuk-mangkuk mi, kira-kira suamimu tahu soal itu?"

Naru belum tahu bagaimana rakusnya dia, selama ini dia terus bersikap hati-hati soal kerakusannya, tentu saja Hinata melindungi harga dirinya. Tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus mengungkapkan apa yang paling disukainya adalah... _makanan._


	17. BAB 17

Setahu Naruto, Hinata memang tukang makan, tapi tidak berpikir bahwa serakus yang diceritakan oleh wanita itu sendiri—Hinata mengakuinya, betapa sedih dia sering kali memiliki kebiasaan untuk ikut lomba makan di beberapa kesempatan, kalau memang ada hadiah yang menggiurkan menurutnya.

Perempuan itu mengakui, sekitar lima bulan yang lalu dia mengikuti acara lomba makan mi dan meraih hadiah berlibur ke pulau Bali. Hinata ingin pergi ke Bali, tapi dia perlu memikirkan banyak hal untuk pergi ke sana. Rasa-rasanya dia lebih mementingkan untuk belanja baju-baju mahal daripada berniat _traveling_. Ia menghabiskan 20 mangkuk ramen dengan tambahan taoge juga daging babi yang menggunung. Itu pertama kalinya Gaara Sabaku mengetahui betapa rakusnya dia. Tetapi beruntung tidak bertahan lama ketika hadiah benar-benar mendarat untuk kemenangannya. Dan sejenak teman merahnya itu berhenti mengolok-olok soal rakusnya dia pada makanan.

Namun pertemuan mereka hari ini, Gaara mengungkit kembali, "Kira-kira suamimu tahu soal itu?" Naru mungkin tahu kalau dia mampu menghabiskan makanan, dengan alasan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan makanan. Jika soal rakus, dia kira Naru tidak pernah membayangkan sampai ke sana.

Sambil mengaduk teh, sejak tadi Naru ingin tertawa karena sikap istrinya. Kali ini perempuan itu sedang di depan televisi selagi memasukkan potongan pizza ke mulutnya. Dia menonton drama dari kaset yang dibeli oleh mereka tadi, saat tiba-tiba sang istri berkata, "Kita nonton movie saja di rumah, sayang sekali kalau TV besarmu tidak pernah dimanfaatkan." Malam pertama mereka dihabiskan menonton dua film romantis yang tidak benar-benar Naru mengerti ceritanya. Sejak tadi dia ikut menonton hanya mencoba memijit pergelangan kaki istrinya, dan menggoda habis-habisan wanita itu yang tidak mau diganggu acara menontonnya.

Begitu sampai di sebelah istrinya kembali, Naru duduk miring menghadap istrinya yang cantik dan pantulan cahaya televisi berpendar ke depan wajah istrinya yang fokus memandangi layar.

Seingatnya dulu dia tidak seberapa dekat dengan istrinya seperti sekarang. Naru mengingat kalau mereka dulu penuh kecanggungan. Mereka berdua berpikir hubungan mereka cuma main-main dan ada saatnya nanti perpisahan yang mengakhirinya. Tidak perlu menganggap begitu dekat, Naru merasa tidak nyaman kalau dia mendapatkan dua kali lipat rasa kehilangan yang menyakitkan.

Merasa diamati, Hinata berhenti mengunyah pizza yang penuh di dalam mulutnya. _Sialan,_ perempuan itu mengumpat. Ia kehilangan kendali terhipnotis oleh movie dengan cerita menyentuh sepasang kekasih yang berakhir tragis—sebenarnya lebih tragis dia yang sudah menghabiskan medium lasagna serta delapan potong pizza, belum dengan empat ayam krispi, satu botol _cola_. _Dasar mulut ini memang kurang ajar!_ Ungkapnya dalam kemarahan di dalam hatinya.

Hinata mengusap pinggiran bibirnya, kemudian meraih mug berisi teh hangat yang ada di meja minimalis di depannya. "Terima kasih tehnya."

"Kau masih ingin makan lagi?" Hinata menggelengkan kepala, tampak malu. "Kita bisa pesan lagi kalau kau mau," dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata meraih tangan Naruto yang mengotak-atik ponsel, dengan sistem daring mereka bisa memesan makanan yang mereka mau, dan akan diantar dalam waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah kenyang."

"Kau yakin?" suaminya terlihat tidak peduli bagaimana dirinya telah menghabiskan banyak makanan untuk malam ini. "Kau harus makan yang banyak, kurasa kau butuh tenaga saat di ranjang," goda Naru. "Tidak, tidak, aku cuma bercanda." Pria itu nyaris terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah istrinya yang cemberut. "Kita bereskan sekarang."

"Naru, apakah kau melihatku secara minus sekarang?"

"Secara minus?" Naru mengernyit. "Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Apakah aku tidak menarik lagi bagimu?"

"Tidak kok, kau justru semakin menarik."

"Kau pasti bohong!" Naru menghela napas dan berhenti membereskan kardus-kardus makanan, lalu dia kembali duduk di samping istrinya. "Wanita-wanita yang bersamamu pasti tidak memiliki kebiasaan makan banyak. Mereka perempuan-perempuan sopan yang mengambil makanan dengan porsi sedikit."

"Aku lebih suka dengan wanita yang banyak makan. Itu artinya dia menikmati hidupnya. Dan itu artinya, dia tidak memilih-milih soal makanan." Hinata terkesima. "Aku suka sikapmu—aku menyukai apa yang ada pada dirimu. Kau dulu tidak benar-benar menunjukkan siapa dirimu di depanku. Kau terlihat berhati-hati dalam bersikap. Ketika sekarang aku tahu bagaimana dirimu, aku lebih menyukaimu yang sekarang daripada dirimu yang dulu." Naru tidak main-main soal ungkapan tersebut.

"Kau tidak masalah kalau aku makan banyak, lalu gemuk?"

Matanya mengarah pada bibir istrinya yang berminyak dan penuh bekas-bekas makanan. Lalu dia mengambil kecupan di bibir itu. Cukup lama sampai Naru dapat merasakan aroma ayam goreng yang lezat, kemudian rasa keju dan saus yang nikmat. Di saat Naru melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia berbicara pada istrinya. "Aku lebih suka ciuman ini rasanya ayam goreng, pizza, dan juga lasagna, bukan malah merasakan rasa lipstik yang aneh."

Hinata mengambil pizza—sebenarnya dia mengambil saus sambal dan keju yang ada di atas pizza, lalu dia mengoleskannya di pinggir mulutnya. "Kau bisa menciumku lagi?" Naru tertawa, ia tak sanggup menahan untuk tidak terbahak dalam waktu lama sampai membuat istrinya merengut. "Kenapa sih? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Sikapmu. Kenapa kau tidak seperti ini dulu? Mungkin aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Betul. Kenapa dulu dia tidak seperti ini ketika bersama Naru?

Selesai berhubungan intim, mereka menjadi orang lain. Mereka tidur saling memunggungi. Tidak mencoba saling berpelukan sebagai bentuk menghangatkan diri juga melakukan pendekatan. Mereka seperti orang lain dengan sistem simbiosis mutualisme—mereka hanya mencari keuntungan masing-masing, atau mungkin malah menjadi parasitisme, ketika Naru justru merugikan Hinata di mana memberitahu Kushina soal surat kontrak, memberikan efek yang paling tidak disukai oleh Hinata sendiri, ibu suaminya yang justru menganggapnya sebelah mata.

Naru menangkap masing-masing pipi istrinya kemudian. Dengan lidahnya ia menyapu lembut pinggir bibir sang istri, ia merasakan keju dan saus itu lagi. Sampai akhirnya menerjang dengan ciuman yang sangat menuntut. Ciuman itu membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa gilanya desir pada tubuhnya. Tulang belakang yang memanas itu artinya dia menginginkan lebih dari sekadar ciuman. Ini awal yang bagus untuk membuat rasa bertahannya hancur. Ia pun ingin melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan memberikan gerakan nakal di depan suaminya.

Selepas ciuman, Hinata sudah terbaring di atas sofa. Ia memandangi suaminya yang bernapas tidak teratur di atasnya. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan _lingerie_ yang seksi untuk malam ini."

"Kau bisa menggunakannya lain waktu."

"Kurasa waktunya akan lama. Kau tidak mudah terangsang."

"Asal kau tahu saja, jika denganmu aku selalu menginginkan hubungan intim."

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Tidak," Naru menangkap tangan istrinya, memberikan bekas kemudian di pergelangan tangan wanita itu. "Coba saja nanti. Aku akan menyerangmu meski kau sudah tidur sekalipun."

Naru hanya butuh waktu, dia juga butuh orang yang tepat untuk membuatnya merasakan serangan nafsu. Dan ia pikir, wanita di dunia ini yang mampu membuatnya merasa begitu haus akan gairah, hanya istrinya saja. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu terbakar, dan rasanya begitu bergairah seperti malam ini—selama dia bersama sang istri.

"Boleh aku melepaskan pakaianku sendiri?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melepaskannya?" Hinata tidak menjawabnya, dan pada akhirnya Naru menarik istrinya untuk duduk setelah dirinya terlebih dahulu mengambil duduk.

Naru kemudian mengamati istrinya melepas kemeja sederhana dan rok tutu berwarna merah muda. Tinggal dua lagi yang belum dilepaskan oleh wanita itu. Bra dan celana dalam hitam yang seksi. "Kurasa kau tidak sekurus sekarang dulu. Apakah kau melakukan program diet akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak juga."

Naru tiba-tiba berdiri, mendekap tubuh istrinya yang mungil. Ia perlu sedikit menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium pundak wanita itu, juga melepaskan tali bra dan siap menyerang ujung payudara wanita itu. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin—" tangan Naru membekap mulut Hinata. Ia mengamati wanita itu, dan bola matanya memandangi agak gelisah setelah memberikan rangsangan yang menurut Hinata, amat mematikan.

"Tidak perlu melakukan hal lebih, kau pikir aku tidak terangsang?" Hinata menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tidak seaneh itu, sampai tidak merasakan gebrakan gairah melihatmu sudah seperti ini. Sepanjang hari aku terus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak pulang dari kantor, karena yang aku pikirkan sejak pertemuan kita tadi pagi, aku ingin berada di kamar seharian bersamamu."

Hinata tiba-tiba melompat ke tubuh suaminya, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang suami supaya dia tetap berada pada dekapan Naru. Hinata mencium bibir Naru terlebih dahulu juga mengumbar senyuman, sempat terkikik geli karena tangan laki-laki itu menyapu punggungnya yang telanjang.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Hinata mengusap kepala Naru dengan gerakan yang sangat sensual, hingga suaminya justru membalas ciumannya dengan penuh minat dan juga gairah yang sama.

Lalu mereka terjatuh di atas sofa dengan posisi kini Hinata berada di pangkuan suaminya dan tak sedikit pun melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka. Ini seperti ledakan bom yang membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri, dengan rasa panas yang membakar tubuh mereka masing-masing sementara ujung kaki yang terasa amat begitu dingin.


	18. BAB 18

Seseorang menyibak gorden kamarnya, aroma kopi menguar, membuat Hinata terbangun dengan mengambil pelukan pada selimut erat-erat.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dari kasur, Hinata menengok ke samping. Suaminya tidak ada di sebelahnya. Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi, secangkir kopi sudah mendarat di meja dekat jendela setinggi langit-langit. Pemandangan pagi ini sangat indah, meskipun sebenarnya disertai mendung. Hari ini cuaca mungkin tidak bersahabat, lebih baik dia menjatuhkan diri di kasur kembali, rasanya enggan untuk memulai aktifitas. Naru pasti mau mengerti kondisinya.

Tadi malam mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama—tiga kali bercinta rasanya tidak cukup. Pertama, mereka perlu melakukannya di sofa, kemudian yang kedua, mereka melanjutkannya di kamar, diakhiri dengan mandi bersama. Bercinta di bawah pancuran, sensasi cukup menyegarkan, tapi sebenarnya belum benar-benar berakhir sampai di sana. Mereka kembali melanjutkannya di atas kasur, lalu mereka tertidur karena kehilangan tenaga. Ini percintaan ekstrem. Karena benar-benar ingin melakukannya berkali-kali, Hinata tidak dapat mengeluh atas apa yang diinginkannya itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika perempuan itu masih di atas kasur. Naru masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menggelengkan kepala di saat menjumpai istrinya masih terbaring di atas kasur. "Kau tidak mau sarapan?" tanya pria itu, mengambil duduk setelahnya di pinggir kasur. "Ayo, bangun."

"Aku ingin tidur seharian ini."

"Masih lelah?"

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Hinata terkikik. "Kurasa kau tidak ada gairah untuk pagi ini."

"Ada banyak pekerjaan, kurasa ditunda dulu untuk pagi ini. Kita bisa mencoba nanti malam."

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Jangan lupa siapkan _lingerie_ manis yang kau bilang," Hinata mengambil duduk. "Tapi aku tidak yakin tepat waktu untuk sampai di rumah. Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam, karena aku ada makan bersama dengan beberapa orang."

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali."

"Benar," jawab Naru, ia agak menyesal pada titik itu. "Terdapat konferensi siang nanti dengan beberapa pemegang saham. Juga, sepertinya lusa aku harus pergi ke Dubai, dilanjutkan pergi ke Australia. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku? Sekalian kita pergi bulan madu." Naru menawari, mereka mungkin bisa bersenang-senang, dengan adanya Hinata di sisinya, Naru pikir dia akan bersemangat untuk bekerja.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Jepang untuk beberapa waktu belakangan dengan alasan yang tampak jelas. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan jadwal konsultasi rutin di rumah sakit," istrinya memberitahu. "Setidaknya tunggu sampai dokter memberikan jadwal sebulan sekali untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dengan begitu, kita bisa pergi ke mana pun."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa tinggal di rumah sendirian?"

Hinata memicing, meneliti suaminya, dan menemukan kekhawatiran sebenarnya. "Kukira kau lebih khawatir saat aku mungkin saja pergi minum-minum bersama teman—ke kelab malam tanpa seizinmu, atau parahnya membuat ulah di sini."

"Itu masalahnya," Naru mengungkapkan secara jujur, ia tidak mau menutupi apa-apa lagi dari wanita itu. "Aku benar-benar berharap kau mau mengerti kekhawatiranku. Hubungi aku lima kali dalam sehari. Kirimkan pesan setiap saat," Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ayolah, jangan membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan berikan bonus video saat aku pergi mandi."

Naru membuang tawanya, mencubit pipi istrinya. "Aku tidak mau masturbasi, karena itu memalukan!"

"Kau mau aku jujur?" Naru terdiam, mengamati istrinya yang berantakan. Bekas-bekas merah berada di sekujur tubuh wanita itu. Naru tidak dapat mengingat apa pun sebenarnya tentang tadi malam—tentang ciuman yang menjelajahi tubuh istrinya. Dan sekarang dia mengingat semua itu, hampir sekujur tubuh wanita itu, Naru menjamahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman sensual. Ia tak dapat berhenti melakukannya. Karena dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa wanita itu benar miliknya. "Aku pernah masturbasi karena mengingat tentangmu. Apa kau ingat saat aku enggan untuk kau sentuh di awal pertemuan kita kemarin? Aku takut akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau benar, itu sangat memalukan."

"Apakah sentuhanku mematikan?"

"Aku _lumpuh_ ," masih mengamati wajah suaminya, Hinata kemudian mengambil pelukan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang suami. "Ketika kau menyentuhku, aku tidak dapat bergerak. Aku terlena, dan terus ingin kau sentuh," selagi membalas pelukan istrinya, Naru mengamati jam pada nakas. Seharusnya dia bisa menggarap tubuh istrinya sekali lagi. Rapat masih siang setelah makan siang. Waktu masih panjang, pikir Naru, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan perasaan yang bergejolak.

Sedangkan Hinata kemudian merasakan sentuhan sensual di punggungnya yang telanjang. Ia melenguh sesaat, rasanya dingin dan panas. Ia ingin suaminya menyentuhnya cukup lama, ingin pula menggagahinya sekali lagi untuk pagi ini. Dan sangat rela diperlakukan apa pun, tubuhnya merasa begitu ketagihan karena tadi malam, Hinata tak dapat menutupi itu.

"Naru..." laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh telanjang istrinya, berpindah untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya dia menyerang istrinya dengan penyatuan pagi yang membuat mereka sama-sama mabuk.

* * *

Naru tampak menyesal ketika dia benar-benar tidak bisa pulang untuk makan malam bersama istrinya. Ini persoalan sama tentang perdebatan tentang Ms. Hiroko yang memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja.

Hiroko cukup percaya diri untuk melakukannya. Apa yang dilakukan atau dipilih wanita itu bukan serta merta karena rasa kecewa yang besar soal kehadiran Mrs. Uzumaki di sisi bosnya. Hiroko tidak ingin berbuat nekat itulah alasan dia berhenti—bisa dibilang, ia hampir kehilangan kendali, memilih jalan untuk menggoda sang bos. Hiroko berhasil memprotes dirinya sendiri tentang tidak baiknya bersikap kurang ajar.

Ketika Naru berhasil masuk ke penthouses dan melupakan masalah tentang Hiroko, dia malah menjumpai istrinya tidur di sofa. Tadi siang, Hinata mengantar dirinya pergi ke kantor dan bilang akan mampir untuk membeli kaset film di toko langganannya. Film itu pun masih diputar. Belum lagi setidaknya ada lima kaset berisikan lima film romantis di atas meja yang dipenuhi oleh bungkus keripik kentang.

Kemudian, yang dilakukan oleh Naru, dia mengambil duduk di pinggir sofa besar yang ditiduri oleh istrinya. Sejenak ia mengambil usapan pelan pada kepala wanita itu, lalu berpindah mengusap lengannya, hingga membuat wanita itu melenguh. "Aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Sepertinya aku baru melihat sekitar 10 menit filmnya, lalu aku ketiduran, tahu-tahu filmnya sudah selesai." Naru mengambil _remote_ , untuk mematikan layar televisi dan pemutar kaset video. "Kau membawa apa? Aku mencium bau _garlic_."

"Oh, itu," Naru senang penciuman istrinya sungguh tajam soal makanan, ia sempat tertawa selagi menarik kotak ayam krispi di sampingnya. "Aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu," mata Hinata berbinar. "Makanlah, aku akan pergi mandi."

"Apa kau ingin aku membaginya?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang."

Hinata mengambil duduk manis sambil memangku kotak ayam krispi itu. Ia baru saja memimpikan makan ayam. Sepertinya indra penciumannya tidak main-main. Ia mampu mencium dalam radius kilo meter—mungkin saat suaminya antre membeli tadi, langsung terhubung dengan alam mimpinya. "Ah, aku tidak menyesal menikahinya. Dia tahu apa yang aku suka."


	19. BAB 19

Tinggal sendirian di pentouses, ternyata membuat Hinata benar-benar kesepian, dengan perbedaan waktu sekitar lima jam, Hinata lebih cepat untuk pergi tidur sementara Naru sibuk bertemu beberapa orang di Dubai. Tadi malam, suaminya menceritakan tentang Ms. Hiroko, malam ini pun tidak jauh berbeda. Laki-laki itu terlihat gusar dan cemas, "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Hiroko, dia yang banyak membantuku, beradaptasi dengan orang baru membuatku tidak nyaman," kali ini sang suami menghubunginya lewat sambungan panggilan video. "Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu? Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sangat pendiam."

"Berarti ini perjalanan bisnis untuk terakhir kalinya bagi Ms. Hiroko?"

"Iya, setelah itu dia akan berhenti bekerja."

"Apa mungkin kau memberikan gaji yang tidak sesuai?" suaminya terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah orang-orang seperti Ms. Hiroko bakal memiliki keinginan kuat untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya bila mereka tidak mendapatkan gaji yang sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dia kerjakan selama ini. Kau sudah banyak menyusahkan Ms. Hiroko, coba kau temui dia, ajaklah mengobrol soal gaji yang pantas atas kerja kerasnya."

_Mungkinkah?_

"Kurasa masalahnya itu, tapi apakah benar begitu?" Naru menjadi bimbang.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Kau sudah terlalu nyaman dengannya, tidak mudah menemukan seseorang yang memberikan pelayanan sebaik Ms. Hiroko, kau mungkin sulit akan menemukan yang baru nanti." Naru mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat berapa banyak yang sudah dia keluarkan untuk memfasilitasi Hiroko. Tapi Naru rasa, semuanya lebih dari cukup.

Di tahun kedua di mana Hiroko bekerja, Naru telah menghadiahkan Hiroko mobil Toyota C-HR, karena wanita itu butuh mobil pribadi untuk pergi ke mana-mana, kenaikan gaji, fasilitasi berlibur setidaknya enam bulan sekali, dia tidak mau membuat sekretarisnya stres karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Naru telah memberikan apa pun yang dibutuhkan oleh Hiroko. Nah, kalau kenaikan gaji, setiap tahunnya Hiroko akan mendapatkannya.

Dan, mungkinkah semua yang diberikan olehnya itu masih kurang?

"Aku akan bicarakan hal ini dengan Hiroko lagi."

Benar, mungkin ada ketidakpuasan yang dirasakan oleh Hiroko, dan Naru melewati bagian itu.

Di tengah panggilan video, Naru menjumpai Hinata sudah pergi tidur, tapi tangan wanita itu tetap memegangi ponsel, sehingga kamera ponsel tetap menyoroti wajah tidur istrinya. Seandainya dia punya waktu untuk kembali ke Jepang, Naru pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi mengingat dia bertemu banyak orang di sini, Naru tidak ingin melewatkan acara-acara yang seharusnya dihadiri olehnya, ia tidak mau membuat orang-orang yang telah mengundangnya datang ke sini kecewa berat.

Dua hari berturut-turut dia datang ke pesta ulang tahun seorang pejabat negara, menghadiri pesta rumah mode, pesta-pesta luar biasa lainnya yang mendatangkan artis-artis papan atas dunia. Ia pikir istrinya harus ikut. Dengan begitu dia bisa membawa setidaknya beberapa gaun rancangan yang diperebutkan di sini—itu kalau Hinata memang menginginkannya.

Paginya, Hinata bangun dengan kaget, saat ponselnya mati, menduga kemudian jika Naru tidak memutuskan panggilan video itu, sampai akhirnya Hinata menyambungkan daya dan menghidupkan ponsel itu kembali. Pesan masuk dari Naruto, "Selamat tidur, Sayangku," menghiasi halaman notifikasi. "Aku mulai membicarakannya dengan Hiroko."

Berselang beberapa menit, mungkin sekitar lima belas menit, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Hinata menduga itu suaminya. "Selamat pagi," dia berucap manis dengan memegangi secangkir teh _chamomile._ "Bagaimana suamiku? Apa kau sudah berbicara serius dengan Ms. Hiroko?" Hinata melirik jam dinding. Ini pukul sepuluh pagi, berarti di Dubai jauh lebih pagi. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tidur kok."

"Kurasa di sana terlalu pagi untuk membicarakan masalahmu dengan Ms. Hiroko."

"Iya, aku baru berkeliling hotel untuk lari pagi, udara di sini cukup baik. Dan, kuharap kau bisa ikut kemari lain kali. Oh iya, tadi malam aku menghadiri lelang amal, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tunggu aku di rumah."

"Aku berpikir pasti itu mahal."

"Tidak terlalu mahal kok."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak yakin denganmu," Naru terkikik. "Oh iya, aku harus ke rumah sakit nanti siang. Dan aku perlu mampir untuk bertemu dengan Gaara."

Naru menghadap cermin kamar mandi setelah dia memasang pengeras suara pada ponselnya. Ia kini sibuk mencukur jenggot tipis yang tumbuh di sekitar area bibirnya. "Aku tidak berharap kau pulang-pulang dengan menangis."

"Menangis kenapa?"

"Tentu saja, karena Gaara menggodamu, karena mau mirip babi guling."

"Diam!" Hinata merengut, sementara Naru dapat membayangkan wajah istrinya yang cemberut. "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau menggodaku juga."

"Sayang, kau cantik, kalau berisi dan muka tembam, kau jauh lebih cantik, aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu hanya karena berat badanmu naik. Untuk sekarang kau benar-benar kurus, aku bahkan bisa menggendongmu dengan satu tangan saja," dari seberang sana, Naru dapat mendengar istrinya membuang napas terlalu berat. Pasti marah. Pasti merajuk. "Jangan lupa sarapan, jangan meninggalkan makan siang, jangan meninggalkan makan malam juga."

"Sudah kubilang diam, aku tidak akan lupa soal makanan." Selesai dengan mencukur, Naru kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Aku rindu, ini sudah seminggu kau meninggalkan rumah, aku jadi kesepian. Lalu besok, kau langsung pergi ke Australia, bukan?"

"Betul, aku akan mengambil penerbangan sekitar siang hari waktu setempat."

"Setelah seminggu di Australia, kau akan pulang ke rumah, 'kan?"

"Kurasa tidak bisa langsung berjanji, aku pikir harus mengosongkan jadwal akhir tahunku, banyak yang harus aku lakukan di luar negeri, aku mungkin perlu ke Bangkok dan Singapura setelah itu. Kau yang paling tahu, aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan, dan aku berjanji pada ibu untuk melakukan semuanya sekaligus, mengurus bisnis minyak, batu bara, _trading_. Jadi, kumohon maafkan aku karena harus sibuk sampai empat bulan ke depan." Suaminya mencerocos, Naru tampak menyesal karena mungkin kepulangannya ke Jepang nanti tidak akan bertahan lama. Berselang beberapa hari dia harus pergi ke luar negeri lagi, jadwal tersebut menjadi acara tahunannya, dan sepertinya sulit untuk menundanya. Dan sejak kemarin, dia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan sekaligus supaya dia bisa merayakan Natal bersama istrinya.

Hinata tersenyum di balik sambungan telepon. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk meminta maaf, aku ingat apa yang telah kau janjikan pada ibu. Oh iya, aku akan pergi ke panti asuhan lusa depan, ingin memberikan bingkisan untuk ibu panti."

"Tentu, lebih baik lagi kau membagi-bagikan bingkisan untuk anak-anak di sana juga."

"Akan lebih baik kalau aku mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah tepat hari Natal saja, dan hari Natal masih beberapa bulan lagi, ini baru akhir bulan Juli."

"Aku janji bulan Desember tidak ada jadwal apa pun," walaupun sepertinya itu mustahil, Hinata tidak akan mengatakan kekecewaannya terlebih dahulu. Ia perlu percaya pada suaminya, bulan Desember nanti, mereka bisa merayakan Natal bersama, mereka juga punya jadwal kencan. Masa bodoh kalau umur mereka sudah tiga puluh tahun, dan mereka perlu berlagak seperti anak muda.


	20. BAB 20

Naru dan Ms. Hiroko menginap di Burj al-Arab, dan sekretarisnya itu memilihkan tempat sarapan bertepatan di lantai 27 sehingga mereka terhibur dengan pemandangan yang sepenuhnya tentang lautan, juga daerah pesisir yang sangat indah. Di sela-sela sarapan itu, Naru membayangkan bahwa dia bisa kemari bersama istrinya. Karena seingatnya, dia belum pernah merencanakan untuk pergi bulan madu. 

Selama ini, Naru mementingkan pekerjaannya, toh karena dulu mereka terlibat kawin kontrak, maka dari itu, Naruto pikir, pergi berbulan sama-sekali tidak penting. Ia punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk mengelabuhi ibunya, dan menjadikan mereka tidak perlu benar-benar pergi.

Namun semua angan-angan—keinginanya dalam rencana pergi bulan madu bersama istrinya cepat sekali hancur, terutama begitu Naru kembali membahas soal berhentinya sang sekretaris dari pekerjaannya secara tiba-tiba. Percakapan mereka berawal santai, mungkin seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya ketidaktahuan itu mengantarkannya pada suatu kenyataan yang tidak pernah Naruto kira akan terjadi pada Hiroko dan dirinya. Kalau begini akhirnya, Naru sedikit menyesali untuk mencari tahu.

Kini, Naru dibuat tidak nyaman oleh semua kenyataan itu, ia tidak berhenti untuk terus merasa kepikiran, sampai setengah jam dia tetap berada di tempatnya, memandangi pesisir dan lautan di sekitar Burj al-Arab.

Naru memandangi lautan yang luasnya tak kira-kira, seolah tidak memiliki ujung, sambil membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ms. Hiroko. "Saya tidak mungkin bisa membohongi perasaan saya, juga saya tidak nyaman untuk terus menutupi apa yang saya rasakan terhadap Anda, atau bagaimana secara tidak langsung saya begitu kagum kepada Anda, Presdir," Naru menghela napas, masih tidak sanggup mengenyahkan pernyataan cinta Ms. Hiroko yang sesungguhnya tak sanggup ia percaya. "Saya menyukai Anda, saya yakin ini adalah perasaan cinta—bukan sekadar kagum kepada Anda, saya pun menghormati Anda lebih dari apa pun.

"Saya tidak bisa berbuat kotor untuk mencari celah, tetapi saya manusia biasa, saya rasa suatu hari akan bisa bersikap jahat dengan apa pun yang terjadi, saya ingin bertahan di sisi Anda, dan mungkin beranggapan bahwa suatu hari nanti Anda akan memilih saya. Sungguh saya minta maaf, karena sempat berpikir jika masih ada kesempatan bagi saya untuk merebut Anda dari istri Anda."

Dengan sikap tenang, Naru memandangi Ms. Hiroko yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak akan menutupi apa yang dimiliki Hiroko, semuanya terpandang sempurna. 

Sekarang, setelah pernyataan cinta dari Hiroko, Naru menganggap Hiroko bukan lagi sekadar sekretaris biasa, Naru memandanginya sebagai seorang wanita yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya dengan segala kekaguman, bahwa ia mungkin bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyeleweng. Masalahnya—pada kenyataannya—dia beruntung bukan lelaki belang yang bakal memanfaatkan situasi atau perasaan Hiroko yang tulus. Karena Naru yakin, suatu hari dia maupun Hiroko akan sama-sama hancur oleh hubungan tidak sehat itu.

Meski sekarang memandang Hiroko sebagai seorang wanita, Naru tetap memilih istrinya.

Dalam hidupnya, ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang keluar dari jalurnya. Ketika dia mengambil kesempatan yang Hiroko tawarkan, berarti akan ada risiko yang jauh lebih berat. 

Naru menghela napas. Ia lebih suka atau kagum pada cara Hiroko menghadapi situasi, perasaan nyaman, perasaan menyukai, perasaan kagum tidak akan bisa hilang begitu saja, meski kau menahan, bahkan meski kau bersikap dewasa untuk tidak terpengaruh, perasaan secara tulus itu akan jadi senjata yang mungkin bakal membunuhmu suatu hari nanti bila tetap bertahan dalam situasi yang menyakitkan tersebut.

Cara Hiroko terbilang benar untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya, dan tidak ingin menghancurkan kehidupan bosnya. Karena Hiroko mampu mengenali kepribadiaannya dengan baik. Ia tipikal wanita yang mampu melakukan segalanya jika menyangkut perasaannya, maka dari itu Hiroko terlihat tidak memiliki kata menyesal di dalam kamus hidupnya, dan siap mengandung risiko, tetapi Naru tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan Hinata.

"Saya siap menjadi wanita simpanan Anda, menemani Anda ke mana pun Anda pergi, bahkan saat Anda butuh teman tidur," hanya kata-kata itu yang tertinggal, lalu Naru dapat membayangkan tangisan Hinata, dapat membayangkan bahwa wanita itu kecewa padanya, jika dia benar-benar menerima ajakan Hiroko.

Sekarang, Naru bahkan tidak sanggup memaparkan keadaan yang sesungguhnya—tidak mampu menjelaskan nantinya, apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ms. Hiroko yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan keluarnya wanita tersebut dari pekerjaannya agak terdengar sensitif bila diungkapkannya, karena Naru justru membayangkan Hinata mulai berpikir waswas atau menjaga jarak setelahnya.

"Sejak dulu, aku tidak berpikir bisa tidur dengan sembarang wanita," kata Naru pada Ms. Hiroko. "Aku butuh ikatan batin cukup kuat jika memang ingin melakukannya, bukan sekadar bisa melakukannya. Sungguh aku berbeda dari yang kau bayangkan, bahwa aku butuh seorang wanita untuk menemaniku hanya demi pelampiasan karena rasa lelah pada pekerjaan. 

"Satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang dapat mengerti diriku, hanya istriku. Ada banyak masalah yang membuat kami sempat hidup terpisah, tetapi yang terjadi, kusadari bahwa tidak semudah menghancurkan ikatan kami, dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, hubungan kami awalnya rumit, tapi sekarang kami berpikir untuk menjalani kehidupan tersebut meski sangat rumit sekalipun nantinya."

Hiroko terkesima, ia tidak mampu menutupi lagi kesedihannya itu, ia tidak pernah ditolak, tidak pernah begitu terasa disingkirkan. Hiroko sangat terpuruk sampai air matanya mengalir melewati pipi. "Maafkan saya, Presdir." Wanita itu mengucapnya penuh sesal.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" Hiroko tertunduk, ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Kita tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana perasaan kita terhadap seseorang. Aku yakin kau tidak merencanakan untuk jatuh cinta kepadaku—semua tidak butuh rencana. Terima kasih, karena kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang laki-laki, tetapi aku lebih suka berdoa, supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki yang tepat suatu hari nanti."

* * *

Selama seminggu kemudian, mereka masih melanjutkan pekerjaan di Australia. Begitu sampai di Tokyo setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai. Naru berkata pada Hiroko, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, aku harap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bekerja sama kembali, tentu saja tanpa melibatkan perasaan lebih."

Hiroko tersenyum, memberikan anggukan, dan hanya berterima kasih seadanya, karena sebanyak apa pun dia mencoba baik-baik saja, nyatanya semua itu terasa amat sulit baginya. 

Wanita itu sudah keluar dari bandara sementara Naruto masih duduk di bagian kursi besi pada lobi bandara. Ia memandangi ponselnya, mendapati tanda merah muda menunjukkan keberadaan Hinata. Karena kenyataan tentang Ms. Hiroko, Naru sangat berdosa—mengingat perasaannya yang menganggap mungkin dia telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang seluruh orang inginkan. Dia, sebagai seorang laki-laki normal yang berpikir tawaran Ms. Hiroko itu sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ditolak.

Namun mengapa dia merasa harus sama dengan atasan-atasan hidung belang di luar sana? Kebanyakan dari mereka selalu menyeleweng, bukan dengan satu orang mereka menyeleweng, mengapa dia tidak bisa bangga menjadi dirinya sendiri dan berbeda untuk selalu setia pada satu wanita saja?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ketika dia memikirkan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah sampai di Tokyo?" Naru tersenyum ketika dia mendengar suara lembut Hinata. "Aku sedang belanja bulanan di supermarket, tapi sudah selesai, mau aku jemput sekalian di bandara?"

"Aku sudah dalam perjalanan, kita bertemu di rumah saja, ya."

"Oke, tunggu aku ya, ini tidak akan lama, aku sedang antre untuk membayar di kasir."

Usai menutup telepon, Naru mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang terlihat amat konyol itu. Ia pasti bodoh sampai merasa begitu bersalah—hanya karena dia berpikir itu ide bagus. Hinata tidak mungkin marah karena hal tersebut bukan, padahal ia tidak benar-benar mau berselingkuh, dan di dalam kamusnya ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyeleweng.

Sampai di rumah, tempat itu kosong, Hinata dalam perjalanan pulang, tengah mengendarai mobil Porsche Cayenne milik Naru. Wanita itu berbelanja bulanan dan mengatakan akan membuat makan malam untuk suaminya. Dan di saat Naru baru saja menghabiskan dua gelas air dingin, bunyi _smart lock door_ , menandakan bahwa seseorang masuk ke rumah, membuatnya mendekati pintu. 

Naru bisa melihat istrinya membawa keranjang besi yang ditarik, penuh dengan bahan makanan seperti buah-buahan, daging, sayuran, tentu saja beberapa kotak susu terlihat yang paling berat.

"Selamat datang," sambut Naru, ia mendekati istrinya, lalu mengecup pipi wanita itu. "Di luar sangat panas ya?" tanyanya kali ini, ketika dia mendapati keringat di wajah istrinya. "Kau lelah?"

"Sama-sekali tidak. Aku tadi bangun kesiangan, tidak banyak yang aku beli, padahal aku berencana untuk memborong beberapa barang diskonan," berinisiatif, Naru membantu istrinya memasukkan semua bahan makanan itu ke dalam lemari es. Kadang-kadang, dia mencuri pandang ke arah istrinya yang terlihat jauh makin cantik, pakaian sederhana untuk ibu rumah tangga, rok lipit sampai di bawah lutut, dengan kemeja putih berbahan linen.

Baru ketika Hinata bangkit untuk menuju kabinet, Naru menarik istrinya, memandangi kemudian wajah bulat sang istri secara dalam. "Aku benar-benar kangen," ungkap Naru, lalu dia memeluk wanita itu erat, takut kehilangan—takut bahwa Hinata benar-benar kecewa setelah dia berencana memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ms. Hiroko dan dirinya, yang benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. "Aku harap kita bisa pergi ke kamar."

"Kau mungkin terserang _jetlag_ , istirahat dulu."

Naru mengangkat tubuh istrinya, sehingga membuat wanita itu kaget melihat betapa semangatnya Naru untuk mengajak pergi ke kamar. "Naru, turunkan, kau lelah!"

"Aku akan memberitahumu dengan cara kita pergi ke kamar, kita lihat, apakah aku benar-benar lelah atau tidak," suaminya mendaratkan dirinya ke atas ranjang, Hinata tetap terbaring, menyaksikan bahwa suaminya melepas satu demi satu kemeja putih, lalu meluncurkan kemejanya ke lantai. "Kurasa bukan saatnya bagimu untuk menolak." Hinata diam saja, ketika Naru kini melepaskan atasan yang dikenakan olehnya, juga roknya, hingga meninggalkan kamisol, tetapi Naru mendorongnya ke atas.

Laki-laki itu mengambil kecupan perlahan, dan menghadiahi gigitan-gigitan sensual yang membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata mengejang.

"Naru... kumohon berhenti!" ketika Naru menurunkan celananya dan berniat menyatukan diri, Hinata menahan suaminya untuk tidak melakukannya bukan karena tidak ingin, tapi sesuatu sedang terjadi pada suaminya, Hinata menyadari hal aneh itu. "Naru, kau terlihat terburu-buru, ini bukan dirimu," Hinata mengamati suaminya, penuh peluh, dan terlihat begitu sedih. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Semakin dia memandangi Hinata, semakin Naru merasa berdosa dengan segala pemikiran anehnya itu. Hinata terdiam ketika Naru mengambil pelukan, tetapi kaget saat penyatuan terasa begitu mengganjal. Awalnya, Hinata merasa perlu mengatur dalam bersuara, tapi penyatuan itu membuatnya hilang akal. Ia tidak pandai untuk meredam suaranya. Hinata tertelan oleh gairah panas yang mulai menghancurkan sikap tenangnya.

Pelepasan pertama, Hinata puas dengan hal itu, tetapi Naru terlihat enggan melepaskannya, bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuan ia membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Menggarap tubuh istrinya dari belakang, dengan menarik salah satu tangan Hinata untuk ditarik secara kasar. 

Ini bukan Naru—Naru tidak akan melakukan percintaan sekasar ini. "Naru, apa kau bisa tenang?" tetapi sejauh apa pun Hinata meminta, Naru seolah tuli. "Naru, aku mohon, kita harus—" Hinata berada di ujung untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, matanya memejam rapat. Dan setelahnya, Hinata kira bisa istirahat untuk sedikit mengatur pernapasannya bahkan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena percintaan tanpa jeda, pelepasan kedua membuatnya lunglai.

Tepat ketiga kalinya saat Naru mencoba ingin menggarap tubuh istrinya lagi, Hinata menjauh, menepis tangan Naru kasar dengan pandangan sedih, gemetar, bahkan ketakutan. "Jangan lakukan apa pun!" tidak lama kemudian, Hinata menangis, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang masih mengenakan kamisol, bahkan bra yang hanya terangkat, Hinata mencoba menurunkannya tetapi dia terlalu takut. 

Naru memandangi gelisah, istrinya seperti korban pemerkosaan, Naru terenyuh mengetahui bahwa baru saja dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermoral terhadap Hinata.

"Hinata..." Naru mendekati, setelah dia menenangkan diri. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku."

"Kau membuatku takut," Hinata sesenggukan di dalam pelukannya sementara Naru tidak henti-hentinya mencium dahi istrinya, bahkan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Setelah suasananya agak tenang, barulah Naru bercerita soal Ms. Hiroko, dan segala kejujurannya tentang perasaannya yang sempat berpikir bahwa dia mungkin bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyeleweng. 

Naru pikir, setelah kejujuran itu, Hinata bakal merasa tidak dihormati sebagai istrinya, atau merasa tidak dihargai perasaannya—Naru ternyata amatlah salah! Wanita itu membuang tawanya. Beranggapan bahwa Naru justru lucu dan terlalu polos. 

"Aku sudah tahu kok kalau Ms. Hiroko itu menyukaimu, dan aku merasa suatu hari nanti dia akan berani untuk mendekatimu" kata istrinya. "Aku bahkan sempat merasa begitu iri pada Ms. Hiroko yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, cantik, berpendidikan, juga berkelas. Tapi aku tahu, kalau kau tidak menginginkan wanita itu. Jika memang menyukai Ms. Hiroko sejak awal dan menginginkan hubungan dengannya, aku pikir kau pasti sudah melakukannya daripada memikirkan tentang mengembalikan hubungan kita ke tempatnya semula. Mengapa harus menunggu dia menawari dan baru kau menginginkannya?" 

Sudah Hinata kira, jika Naru memiliki kepekaan yang perlu dipertanyakan. Laki-laki itu tidak akan semudah itu untuk jatuh cinta atau mencintai seseorang . Kalau memang benar ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta. Naru berpikir bahwa hal tersebut bagian yang membuatnya bingung sementara dia bukan pria yang pandai bergairah di atas ranjang. Masalahnya, kebanyakan pria yang menyeleweng karena ketidakpuasan seksual, sebaliknya Naru tidak memiliki dorongan tersebut.

"Bukan kau bermaksud menyia-nyiakannya, tetapi kau memang tidak menginginkannya."

"Kau benar. Kalau saja kita tidak kembali, aku juga belum tentu akan menerima perasaan Hiroko."

Hinata memeluk suaminya. "Jangan merasa bersalah dan bersikap konyol hanya karena hal tersebut. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu. Dan kurasa, pemikiranmu itu sedikit aneh bahkan tidak masuk akal. Kau seperti anak kecil yang tiba-tiba gelisah, juga bingung sendiri."

Naru tersenyum, ia mengambil pelukan ke tubuh istrinya, menciumi dahi wanita itu. "Aku mencintaimu dalam segala hal." Bisik pria itu tepat di telinga istrinya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan."


	21. EPILOG

Tepat delapan minggu, saat Naru baru selesai perjalanan bisnis, dia mendapatkan panggilan dari rumahnya—bukan tempat tinggal pribadinya di penthouses—kepala rumah tangganya menghubungi. "Saya menculik Mrs. Uzumaki, dan butuh penjelasan soal mengapa Anda tidak memberitahu saya, kalau kalian sudah rujuk, dan membiarkan Nyonya tetap berada di rumah sekecil itu?" dari sambungan telepon itu, Biwako geram bukan main. Wanita tua berambut putih itu pasti sekarang sedang memanjakan Hinata, Biwako memang menyayangi Hinata sejak wanita itu telah menjadi nyonya baru di rumah Uzumaki. "Saya menunggu kedatangan Anda dari luar negeri."

Tanpa bisa membalas perkataan Biwako, Naru menggaruk pipinya—sebenarnya dia sudah sampai di Narita, dan siap memesan taksi untuk kembali ke penthouses, tapi ternyata dia harus pulang ke _rumahnya_.

Sementara di rumah Uzumaki, Hinata tengah menikmati es serut buatan Mrs. Biwako dengan taburan kacang merah. "Saya yakin Anda pasti merindukan makanan ini, saya khusus membuatkannya untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan kemari hanya karena aku mengidam."

"Katakan apa pun yang Anda ingin makan, saya akan membuatkan semua makanan itu untuk Anda, Nyonya."

"Ini sudah cukup," Hinata tidak menyangka, dia bertemu Mrs. Biwako di pasar ikan ketika dia ingin membeli gurita dan cumi—lebih tidak menyangkanya lagi, dia ingin Naru menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kehamilannya, tetapi dia malah memberitahu Mrs. Biwako, ketika mengingat bahwa es serut wanita itu sangat manis dan lembut di mulutnya. Dasar memang si jabang bayi saja yang tidak mampu menahannya, atau memang dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak tahan mengingat es serut enak itu.

"Mengapa Anda tidak memberitahu suami Anda?"

Saat baru saja memasukkan gunungan es serut dari sendok peraknya ke mulut, Hinata menanggapi perkataan Mrs. Biwako dengan senyuman malu. "Oh, Anda ingin membuat kejutan."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku baru tahu dua hari yang lalu, aku melihat kalender, dan baru menyadari kalau telat delapan minggu, saat aku membeli dua tes kehamilan, dan mencoba keduanya, ternyata aku benar-benar hamil."

"Selamat atas kabar baik itu, Anda sebaiknya memilih untuk tinggal di sini supaya kami membantu Anda dalam kehamilan pertama."

"Aku lebih suka hidup berdua dengan Naru di penthouses."

"Mengapa Anda tidak menurut," wajah Biwako kecewa. "Ini demi kebaikan bersama, Anda tidak bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri."

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Naru sampai di rumahnya, dan disambut beberapa pelayan. Melihat bangunan bergaya Barat di depannya, ia jadi mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir dia pulang ke rumah yang penuh banyak kenangan tentang ibunya itu.

Di ruang keluarga, sudah ada Hinata dan Biwako yang sedang berdiri menunggui istrinya menikmati delapan mangkuk kecil es serut. "Sayang, kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?" Naru bukan main kagetnya ketika menjumpai tumpukan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di di samping kanan istrinya. "Boleh aku minta satu?" Naru meminta pada Biwako agak malu-malu. "Aku juga ingin sesuatu yang menyegarkan." Katanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naru mendapatkan es serut itu dengan potongan jeruk dan madu, juga tiga daun mint yang berada di pucuknya.

"Saya akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," Hinata tersenyum penuh arti pada Biwako.

Naru mengamati istrinya yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Terjadi sesuatu padamu dan Biwako?"

"Sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Mungkin kau diomeli oleh wanita tua itu?"

"Mrs. Biwako tidak seperti itu kok, malah dia banyak membantuku hari ini."

Ketika Naru selesai menghabiskan es serutnya, Hinata mulai bersuara kembali. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu saat ulang tahunmu, tapi itu masih terlalu lama sementara aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengumumkannnya saat ini."

Naru memandangi istrinya cukup serius. "Selama aku pergi kau melakukan hal-hal aneh?"

"Tidak, aku di rumah, rumah sakit, dan pergi keluar hanya untuk menikmati udara segar."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Apakah dokter mengatakan tentang terapi atau penanganan yang serius?"

"Mungkin kita harus menambah jadwal untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, dengan tujuan dokter yang berbeda."

Dengan sikap tenang, Naru menangkap tangan istrinya, tapi tidak ada yang aneh—istrinya yang mungkin menegang atau merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dingin karena masalah yang sulit dikatakan oleh wanita itu—Hinata terdengar agak berbelit. "Sayang, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak terjadi sesuatu, tapi aku baru-baru ini menemui dokter ke rumah sakit."

"Iya, tentu, kau pergi ke rumah sakit karena kecanduan alkohol, dan perlu detoksifikasi juga," tetapi istrinya menggeleng, Naru dibuat gemas. "Apa maksudmu kau pergi ke poliklinik yang berbeda?" istrinya mengangguk. "Apa itu?"

"Aku pergi ke Obstetri."

Naru terkesima. "Sayang, itu serius? Kau sedang hamil?" bahkan pria itu tidak mampu menutupi wajahnya yang berseri-seri. "Berapa usianya?"

"Delapan minggu. Aku benar-benar baru menyadari kalau terlambat menstruasi, padahal aku tidak pernah terlambat selama itu," Naru tak kuasa, dia mengambil pelukan ke tubuh istrinya, lalu memandangi wajah istrinya, dan mencium bibir wanita itu cukup lama setelahnya. "Kau terlihat senang sekali."

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh senang mendengar kabar sebahagia itu?" dengan menggenggam tangan istrinya erat-erat, Naru mulai merencanakan tindakan. "Sepertinya kita memang harus kembali ke rumah."

"Iya, kita harus menyiapkan kamar bayi, 'kan?"

"Bukan ke penthouses."

"Lalu rumah yang mana?" Naru diam, hanya tersenyum, tetapi Hinata dapat menangkap maksud dari suaminya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini. Aku tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran banyak orang yang melayaniku, kita bisa pulang ke penthouses."

"Bagaimana kalau selama aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan di luar negeri terjadi sesuatu padamu nantinya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Sayang, aku juga mengkhawatirkan si bayi, kau harus dijaga karena kau sedang hamil. Selama aku tidak di Jepang, kau harusnya tinggal di sini supaya Biwako dapat memastikan kau dan bayimu baik-baik saja."

Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kurasa suami di dunia ini tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti dirimu."

"Kau salah, suami di dunia ini akan melakukan hal yang sama demi istri dan bayi mereka."

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu."

"Aku akan pastikan Biwako yang hanya menangangi dirimu, pelayan lain tidak."

"Tidak mau! Aku lebih suka mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Kita akan kembali ke penthouses."

Kalau tinggal di rumah Uzumaki Hinata rasa dia pasti mati bosan. Karena yang dilakukannya di rumah itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. 

Pekerjaan rumah jelas dilarang, pergi ke dapur menjadi medan yang tak dapat dijangkau olehnya sementara selama ini dia mulai memiliki hobi untuk membuat bermacam penganan yang dipanggang ke dalam oven. Ketika dia pergi ke rumah sakit, dia akan berbaik hati untuk membagi-baginya ke perawat yang berjaga, juga ke dokter baik hatinya. 

Hinata bergegas keluar dari ruang baca, ia siap mengendarai Porsche Cayenne hitam metalik suaminya, tapi Naru keburu menarik kunci mobil itu. "Biar aku yang menyetir," di sela-sela itu, dengan bahasa isyarat Naru berbicara pada Biwako, dia akan membicarakannya di rumah dengan kepala dingin.

Sampai di rumah mereka, keduanya masih berdebat. "Tidak mau! Aku bilang tidak mau!"

"Sudah aku katakan, kalau selama aku tidak di Jepang. Kalau aku kembali ke Jepang, kita bisa tinggal di sini lagi," Hinata merajuk, masuk kamar, tidur dengan memunggungi suaminya yang tengah berganti pakaian. "Ini anak pertama kita, dan kuharap dengan adanya kau tinggal di rumah Uzumaki, Biwako bisa membantumu dalam mengatasi kehamilanmu. Kau tahu, kudengar masa _ngidam_ itu mengerikan, seratus kali lipat rasanya tidak bisa ditahan. Kalau malam-malam kau ingin ayam krispi, siapa yang bakal membelikannya untukmu?"

"Aku bisa membelinya lewat daring."

"Jangan konyol, tidak hanya ayam krispi, sesuatu yang jauh lebih sulit untuk dipesan lewat daring, atau tiba-tiba kau ingin seekor anak anjing, atau kau ingin berkeliling Tokyo malam-malam, nah, parahnya kau pergi ke kelab malam karena kau mengidam untuk bertemu teman-temanmu, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa menahan itu. Parahnya lagi kau pergi ke rumah Gaara hanya karena ingin menjambak rambutnya—bukankah kau sering mengatakannya, kalau kau ingin menggunduli rambut Gaara tanpa sebab?"

Hinata menoleh dengan kesal pada suaminya. "Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu? Aku lebih senang kalau kau menjawab 'setuju' untuk pergi ke rumah Uzumaki."

"Tidak ada mengidam sekonyol itu."

Naru memutar bola matanya bosan. Masih saja istrinya mencoba menyangkal. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan itu? Aku sering kali pergi minum-minum dengan seorang pria beristri, dan mereka sangat kesal dengan permintaan istrinya yang sedang hamil, ada yang langsung pergi ke Thailand hanya karena ingin makan Tom Yum dari negaranya langsung, kupikir rasa Tom Yum sama saja."

Hinata keburu siap menulikan pendengarannya, Naru terdiam di tengah-tengah kamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian perdebatan mereka akhirnya berhenti. Karena Naruto tidak ingin istrinya merajuk, toh karena selama sebulan ini dia akan tenang-tenang saja di Jepang. Tidak ada jadwal yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar negeri.

Ia dan istrinya melewati hari-hari seperti biasa. Dan di saat 10 Oktober, Naru dan istrinya tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya di sebuah restoran, juga memutuskan menginap di hotel. Memastikan sebelum itu apakah mereka bisa berhubungan intim ketika mengetahui bahwa istrinya sedang hamil. Ah, ternyata asal dilakukan hati-hati itu tidak masalah.

Tepat di akhir bukan Oktober, Naru agak kaget bangun-bangun tidak menjumpai istrinya berada di samping. Ia menganggap mungkin saja istrinya menyelinap pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Tapi perasaannya tidak nyaman, ia kembali membuka ponsel, kaget begitu menjumpai titik merah muda istrinya menjauhi penthouses. Naru buru-buru pergi ke gantungan di mana seharusnya kunci mobilnya berada. Kunci Porsche Cayenne-nya menghilang. Gawat! Dia lengah.

Naru menghubungi istrinya, dan ketika tersambung, ia tetap tidak tenang. "Apa yang kaulakukan jam tiga malam keluar dari rumah?"

"Oh, aku sedang ingin pergi ke luar."

"Ke mana tepatnya?"

"Aku akan cepat pulang." Lalu panggilan itu dimatikan.

Sampai di sebuah apartemen lima lantai di wilayah Chūō, setelah memarkir mobil di tempat yang paling strategis, Hinata pergi menuju ke apartemen di lantai dua, itu adalah apartemen Gaara Sabaku. Dengan senyum aneh dia melihat papan nama Gaara, kemudian dia menekan bel.

Gaara terkaget-kaget mengetahui Hinata di depan pintu rumahnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini? Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu—ahh, apa yang kaulakukan, sialan!" tanpa peringatan, tanpa diduga, tangan Hinata merayap ke rambutnya dan menariknya cukup kuat untuk diajaknya masuk ke dalam, rasanya luar biasa sakit. "Pelacur sialan, apa yang kaulakukan!"

"Aku sedang hamil."

"Ya, urusan sama aku apa? Aku tidak merasa telah menghamilimu."

"Aku sedang mengidam."

"Lalu mengapa kau datang kemari?"

"Ya, karena aku ingin menjambak rambutmu!" Gaara membungkuk, mengerang kesakitan, cengkeraman Hinata kuat di rambutnya. Padahal Gaara mau pergi tidur. "Tunggu setengah jam."

"Kau gila?" Gaara berteriak lagi, kepalanya diserang rasa pusing. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Hampir setengah jam—dan itu benar-benar terjadi, Gaara tidak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan Hinata sampai mengidam hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

Sampai di penthouses kembali, Naru sudah menunggu istrinya dengan wajah kesal bukan main. "Kau tidak harus pergi dari rumah seperti itu. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Lihatlah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap santai?"

Hinata tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan suaminya, ia masuk ke kamarnya, dan kembali tidur.

* * *

Hinata sulit dikendalikan, akhirnya mau tidak mau Biwako-lah yang pergi ke penthouses untuk menjaga Hinata selama Naru pergi perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Dalam perjalanan pulang, tanggal perkiraan istrinya akan melahirkan tepat dia mengalami masalah penerbangan. Dia terjebak di bandara terdekat ketika pesawat yang dia tumpangi mengalami kendala di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Dia sudah ditangani oleh dokter, dan masih mengalami kontraksi hebat," kata Biwako. "Dia baik-baik saja, Anda tidak perlu merasa cemas."

"Bagaimana tidak cemas, terakhir aku menghubungi dia bilang perutnya amat sakit. Aku tahu betul kalau dia kesakitan. Tidak ada cara lain, kah?"

"Hinata ingin melahirkan anak pertama secara normal."

"Biwako!"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Sejam kemudian, ketika panggilannya masih tersambung dengan Biwako, wanita itu terdengar tergesa-gesa untuk berlari menuju entah ke mana. Tapi Naru mendengar kemudian suara bayi menangis. "Putra Anda sudah lahir!" Biwako mengumumkan cukup keras—ia teramat bahagia. "Selamat, putra Anda sudah lahir, Tuan."

"Benarkah?" Naru ikut senang, tetapi dia tetap merasa kesal, penerbangannya masih dijadwalkan setengah jam lagi. "Apakah aku bisa berbicara dengan Hinata?"

"Sayang sekali, Nyonya masih terlihat lemah, tapi saat ini dia sedang memeluk putranya."

Meski kecewa, Naru harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Perkiraannya, tiga jam dia akan sampai di Tokyo, ketika pengumuman dari pengeras suara, bahwa pesawat yang dia tumpangi kembali bisa melakukan penerbangan. 

* * *

Pencahayaan kamarnya lumayan temaram, dan Hinata tidak yakin dia melihat bayangan suaminya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas, ketika laki-laki itu duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan menangis. Air matanya mengalir cukup deras, seolah sedih, padahal Naru sedang berbahagia. "Aku baru saja melihat anak itu di ruang bayi, dia mirip sekali denganku."

Hinata membuang tawanya, ia mencoba meraih kepala suaminya, mengusapnya pelan di pucuk kepala lelaki itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aku tidak sedih kok, aku cuma tidak menyangka, sebahagia ini, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku, dan begitu saja keluar, sampai aku tidak yakin perlu masuk ke kamarmu atau tidak."

Kemudian Hinata mengatur ranjangnya supaya dia lebih dekat dengan suaminya yang menunduk. "Kemari," pinta wanita itu. "Aku akan memelukmu."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

"Terima kasih juga karena kau langsung pulang begitu aku memberitahumu, mungkin aku akan melahirkan lebih cepat dari yang kita kira, ternyata anak itu lahir di hari yang lebih cepat, di tanggal 27."

Memutuskan melepaskan pelukan, Naru mendapatkan bantuan dari istrinya untuk menyapu air matanya yang terus mengalir karena tak kuasa menahan rasa harunya. Bayi sekecil itu ada di perut istrinya, dan bayi itu jelas adalah putranya. Rambutnya pirang, dan ketika terbangun begitu ayahnya muncul untuk menggendongnya sebentar, Naru bisa melihat matanya kebiruan, bahkan bayi merah itu tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, nanti Bolt kira ayahnya tidak suka dengannya."

Naru menggeleng. "Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Kalian adalah hidupku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naru mencium bibir istrinya, lalu memeluk lembut wanita itu. "Terima kasih, telah berada di sisiku, Hinata."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, karena kau selalu ada untukku dan menerima segala kekuranganku."

Naru terdiam, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kekuranganmu itu—maksudnya kau berkata tentang kerakusanmu?" muka Hinata langsung datar. Padahal sedang di tengah suasana haru, mengapa suaminya malah menggodanya. "Maaf, maaf, aku cuma bercanda."

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Hinata bergerak miring, membelakangi suaminya, tetapi laki-laki itu malah ikut tidur di belakangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

Namun diam-diam, Hinata tersenyum, pula menangkap tangan suaminya yang memeluk pinggangnya. 

* * *

**EPILOG - THE END**


End file.
